Cliché
by Katary Kanae
Summary: OoC Cuán difícil es aceptar el hecho de que te guste tu mejor amigo, aceptar el hecho de que ambos seamos hombres, convencerte de que jamás te corresponderá por ser el ser más heterosexual de la Tierra...y aún así quererlo injustamente...Final!
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos/as. Hace mucho que no me acercaba por aquí e increíblemente esta historia ya tiene final escrito y listo para actualizarse una vez a la semana ^^ Cumplí mi palabra y escribí la historia entera para no retrasarme por los atascos de inspiración y todas esas cosas.** **Lo curioso** **de esta historia y lo que me llevó a escribirla tan rápido, es que la escribí en mi celular, ya que al tener una familia numerosa, se pelean el computador practicamente aquí, nadie me tendría por qué pedirme mi celular y así fue como creé esta historia. Espero les guste. ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

><p>Tal ves esto suene cliché, pero cuando te ocurre es como casi un evento paranormal; único e irrepetible, y te preguntas; ¿de entre millones de personas y me pasa a mí? Y ves las cosas desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente. Y es que enamorarse de tu mejor amigo es el pan de cada día que alimenta a las novelas más populares o series de la TV.<p>

A veces siento ganas de gritar por todo el peso sobre mis hombros, esta carga me mata y me tortura, es un secreto que no puedo (y temo) confesar a cualquiera. Verlo reír, compartir conmigo, bromear por tonteras y observarlo de reojo dormir plácidamente cuando me voy a quedar a su casa o él a la mía, terminaron por estampar mi corazón en la pared debido a la fuerza con la que me flechó cupido. ¿Qué debo hacer? Temo confesarme y que se vaya de mi lado.

Ha tenido tantas novias… perdí la cuenta en la número treinta y seis y que me quede la posibilidad de que le llegase a gustar un poquito era; francamente imposible.

Desde mi asiento en la sala de clases lo miro. Está leyendo un libro que no tiene nada que ver con la clase y para que no le llamen la atención, tapó la cubierta con el libro de matemáticas. Ahh, su perfil, esa piel blanca y el flequillo rozando su pómulo…

Casi salté del susto cuando me miró de imprevisto con una expresión neutra. Miró de reojo al profesor que estaba de espaldas y me lanzó un papelito. Lo desdoblé en silencio sobre mis piernas, oculta del campo de visión de cualquiera.

"¿_Algo para hacer después de clases?"_

Hasta su letra era hermosa e impecable. Le respondí rápidamente y aproveché cuando el profesor se acercó a Shikamaru a despertarlo de su acostumbrada siesta.

"_No, ¿qué hay de interesante para hoy?"_

"_Haruki Murakami vendrá a una firma de libros"_

"_¿Tu autor favorito? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Porque no tengo ningún problema."_

" _:) _"

Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba ese autor a Sasuke y que estaría demasiado nervioso si iba solo. Sería un buen momento para aprovechar y estar con él haciendo una de las pocas cosas que le gustan.

La clase terminó y nos dejaron una lista interminable de ejercicios para la próxima semana. Si empezaba hoy mismo haciéndola podría terminar el mismo día a la hora de recreo. Comenzaría nada más llegar a casa. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de cumplir dieciocho años uno recién se pone más responsable y gracias a Sasuke puedo terminar mis tareas y me saco mejores notas. Otra razón más para quererlo tanto.

- ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora mismo?- Sasuke en señal de nervios acostumbra hablar mucho- Mi autor favorito, aquí en la misma ciudad que nosotros, no lo puedo creer, y firmará mi libro favorito. ¿De casualidad tienes tu cámara aquí? Quiero que me tomes una foto con él. – suspiró como colegiala de la emoción y abrazó a su libro, el que tenía apretado contra su pecho desde que salimos de la escuela- Ahh, siento que estoy más feliz que nunca en mi vida, esto es como… como, cuando finalmente golpeé a mi hermano por haberse desaparecido después de tantos años.

Me reí, y es que ese día me había invitado a quedarme en su casa y justo había aparecido su hermano desaparecido. Corrió hacia él y como no le vi el rostro, juraba que lo iba a abrazar… en vez de eso sólo le propinó una certera patada en la ingle e Itachi cayó de rodillas al suelo de dolor.

Llegamos a la librería y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver una inmensa fila de fanáticos esperando por el escritor.

- Mentira…- dije de la impresión- La fila abarca dos cuadras…

- No importa. No se irá, alcanzaré a tomarme una foto con él y firmará mi libro.

- Vaya, sí que estás optimista hoy.- sonreí.

- Por supuesto. Si soy pesimista, todo me saldrá mal. Eso lo aprendí de ti.- me sonrió y me sonrojé un tanto.

Me rasqué la mejilla para restarle importancia y que no se diera cuenta de mi reacción.

- Ci.. Cierto. ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas de qué trata el libro para entretenernos un rato?

Sasuke sonrió aún más ampliamente.

Cuánta emoción y devoción más podría ser demostrada por sólo una persona. Sasuke, si hasta pareciera que te querías casar con ese tal Haruki Murakami y me provocaba muchos… celos. Inconcientemente quería que en vez de pronunciar su nombre fuese el mío, una y otra vez.

"_Naruto es tan genial. Amo la manera en la que se expresa. Me encantaría saber más de él. Cada uno de sus libros es único e irrepetible…"_

Soy peor que una colegiala de quince años muriéndose de amor por algún cantante o modelo.

Perdí la cuenta de las horas esperando fuera de la librería. Sasuke hablaba perdido en su mundo de Murakami, totalmente absorto por sus propias palabras, yo, estaba aburrido de escucharlo pronunciar tanto ese nombre que me rebotaba en el cerebro y me comenzaba a sacar espuma por la boca.

Habían pasado cuatro horas y quien sabe desde cuándo que estaba ahí dentro ése pobre firmando, escribiendo dedicatorias, sonriendo para las fotos… ¿Y qué tal si…? Entonces pasó lo que inconcientemente sospechaba. Murakami se puso de pie y se marchó. Sus horas de firmas se habían acabado y ahora se marchaba, tal vez a su hotel o a casa en quien sabe dónde. Yo no tenía idea, no me interesaba pero se me partía el alma el ver al pobre de Sasuke notar que la fila comenzaba a deshacerse.

- No puede ser…- dijo casi en un susurro- Oye, tú…- preguntándole a una muchacha de la fila al frente de nosotros.- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Murakami se fue. Llevaba cerca de siete horas firmando y se fue porque estaba cansado.- suspirando de decepción.- Y hoy era su último día…-suspiró decepcionada.

Me cayó la teja; los últimos tres días en la escuela habíamos tenido unas pruebas horribles y difíciles, hace cuatro días tuvimos meros repasos de la materia pero nada de lo que preocuparse y podríamos haber ido a la firma pero Sasuke ni siquiera la mencionó por lo que Murakami llegó el martes. Gracias al aniversario de la escuela se detuvieron las pruebas y Sasuke pudo aprovechar el último día para ver a su ídolo.

No sé porqué me sentía mal, como si hubiese sido todo mi culpa aunque no tuviese nada que ver con esto. La mierda pasa, como a todos. Siempre pasará algo malo aunque sea una vez en nuestra vida pero por qué justo hoy.

- Vámonos, Naruto- dijo Sasuke. Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

El aura que despedía Sasuke era la máxima depresión.

- Pero…- siguió caminando, ignorándome por completo.

Yo me devolví a la librería, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, teniendo algo de esperanza porque me resultaran las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo leíste, hazmelo saber con review, esa es la única petición que siempre haré<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonitos reviwes, muchísimas graciasm en serio. Se me cortó el internet por aquí así que no pude subir cap el viernes. Perdónenme  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché capítulo 2<strong>

El fin de semana lo llamé a su celular y no me contestó hasta el sábado, bien entrada la noche.

- ¿Cómo estás?- dije un tanto temeroso de cómo estaría de humor.

_- Como siempre; vivo, triste, con insomnio y tan aburrido que estoy terminando la tarea de matemáticas._

- ¿Pudiste hacer el ejercicio ochenta y tres?- pregunté sorprendido.

-_ Fue el más difícil pero tiene una pequeña trampa en la parte de las divisiones. Fíjate bien._

- Con que eso era… Ah- me golpeé la mejilla por desviarme de la razón de la llamada - Oye, te llamaba por otra cosa. Me desvié del tema.

_- ¿Y qué sería?_

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?- miré el paquete sobre mi cama.

_- Sí- dijo con voz desganada y carente de emoción.- Tengo que acompañar a mi madre y hermano donde una tía que vive demasiado lejos y llegaré el martes por la noche._

- Te oigo rebosante de emoción.- dije sarcástico.

_- Bueno, las cosas son así; tengo que ir por lo menos una vez al año a visitar a una señora que no hace más que preguntar lo mismo; que cómo está la familia, que qué quiero estudiar una vez que salga de la escuela y bla bla bla._

- Entonces no irás a celebrar el aniversario de la escuela, ¿y cómo lo harás para las pruebas que empiezan el miércoles?

_- Me llevaré los libros conmigo y estudiaré allá. Lo único bueno es que podré alejarme al lago que queda justo al lado y treparé a un árbol donde seguro no me encontrarán nunca._

Entonces no lo podría ver hasta dentro de cuatro días. No iría por lo menos a celebrar el aniversario. Era una pérdida de tiempo y prefería ocuparlo apropiadamente en los estudios.

- Supongo te veré el miércoles entonces.

_- Te llamaré mañana para mantener contacto con mi cordura._

- ¿Tan terrible es?

-_ Con Itachi cerca todo es terrible, sobre todo lejos de la tecnología._

- Bueno. adiós entonces y buen viaje.

- _Sí, buenas noches._

Cuando lo vi el miércoles, estaba hecho una mierda. Con unas ojeras enormes y demasiado cansado. Apenas mantenía la cabeza en alto durante las clases para que no le llamaran la atención.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Sasuke? – le pregunté cuando las clases terminaron- Estás horrible hoy.

- Dos palabras- alzó el dedo índice- Alcohol - alzando al mismo tiempo el dedo índice- Itachi.

- ¿Qué hizo?

- Mi tía acababa de instalar un mini bar e Itachi no resistió la tentación. Habló demasiado y me echó en cara cada vez que pudo el recibimiento que le di la última vez.- pegó el rostro contra la superficie de la mesa- Me encerré en mi habitación cerca de las tres de la mañana y tuve que ponerle seguro. Golpeó por horas exigiéndome que le abriera pero no le hice caso. No dormí nada y no estudié lo suficiente porque mi madre me pedía que la acompañara con mi tía a la cafetería tal y que probara los dulces de la tienda tal y no me dejaron libre en ningún momento.

- ¿No les dijiste que tenías que estudiar?

- En todos los idiomas pero me decían que no tardarían y siempre se encontraban con algún conocido que daba un paseo y me hacían un montón de preguntas; "Oh, qué grande que estás, Sasuke"- imitando una voz femenina de anciana- "Pareciera que fue ayer cuando tan solo me llegabas a la rodilla y ahora me ganas por tres cabezas"

- Uff, ¿pero te fue bien por lo menos en la prueba de hoy?

Sasuke no dijo nada y alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de afirmación. Por lo menos no todo le Salió tan mal. Mejor espero para entregarle "eso" el viernes después de clase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno este cap es más largo, espero agrade. Tengan en cuenta que a medida que aparecen más personajes, sus personalidades, se darán cuenta que son distintas, adaptadas a otro aspecto de la realidad. Los advierto para los siguientes capítulos. Gente bonita que lee esto, amo sus reviews o el simple hecho de que estén leyendo este humilde fic ya me basta, les mando besos ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché capítulo 3<strong>

- Bueno… quería darte esto- le entregué el paquete.

Sasuke lo abrió en silencio y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al ver el contenido.

- Es…- se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos mirando el libro más reciente de Murakami.

Lo abrió con cuidado, como si respirándole encima fuese a incendiarlo o algo parecido. Parece que casi se desmaya cuando lo abrió y leyó la dedicatoria dirigida hacia él.

_Para mi gran fan Sasuke: _

_Aprecio mucho el que te encanten mis historias y siento mucho el no haber podido conocerte el último día de la firma. Conserva a tu amigo Naruto quien contra cielo, mar y tierra logró localizarme en mi hotel para que pudiese escribirte esto. Es uno en un millón._

_Sinceramente, Haruki Murakami._

Terminó de leer la dedicatoria y me miró con los ojos acuosos.

- Naruto…- me abrazó con muchísima fuerza, está de sobra decir lo emocionado que estaba- ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?

Aún sabiendo a la perfección que no lo decía en ése sentido, abrí los ojos de sorpresa al oírlo decir eso.

Sé que no le interesan los hombres y no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos. Nunca le diré lo que siento a menos que ocurra algo que me obligue. Voluntariamente jamás diré nada.

- Haré lo que quieras por una semana, lo juro- separándose de mí- Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo doy.

- No exageres, me gusta verte feliz… Aunque un helado no me sentaría mal y quedamos a mano.

- Trato hecho- me estiró su mano y yo la estreché feliz.

Fuimos al césped de un parque cercano a mirar las nubes y comí en silencio, apreciando la cara de satisfacción de Sasuke cada minuto al releer una y otra vez aquella dedicatoria recostado.

- ¿Qué pasaría sí…?- dijo de pronto Sasuke.

- ¿Qué?- dije confundido.

- No, mejor olvídalo- se sentó y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.- Pensaba en voz alta… ¿Sabes?- mirando nuevamente al libro y sonriendo- SI fuera gay, estaría enamorado de ti.

- ¿P… Por qué dices eso?- comencé a ponerme nervioso y apenado a la vez porque no se sintiera así en verdad.

- Te tengo tanto, tanto cariño que podría confundirse con amor, lo confundo todo el tiempo.

- Lo mismo me pasa, je je je- mentía. Obviamente lo amaba, cariño y amor son diferentes, demasiado- Si no te quisiera, no habría corrido detrás de Murakami para pedirle que firmase el libro.

Qué apuesto a que ni se imaginaba las ganas que tenía de plantarle un beso en ese mismo instante, de sentir el aroma de su piel y decirle lo mucho que me torturaba mantener esta distancia entre nosotros. No aguantaba tener que mirarle con ojos de amigo y nada más.

Sasuke me miró serio y yo dejé de reír como idiota. Se inclinó y pensé que tal vez tenía algo de pasto en el cabello o en la ropa y me lo quería sacar. Pero me miraba directamente a los ojos y mi corazón y respiración se detuvieron por completo cuando cerró sus ojos al atrapar mis labios entre los suyos.

¿Acaso era un sueño o estaba en el cielo? Porque era maravilloso.

Los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos se sentían aún mejor que en mis sueños y mis defensas bajaron por completo, quería sentirlo más.

Comenzó a moverse al compás mío, siguiéndome en todo momento cuando aparté mi timidez por el contacto. Por segundos entré en una especie de pánico al pensar que él estuviese tan asustado de mi reacción que hacía lo que yo quisiera. Se sentía como si estuviera… ¿experimentando?

Sonreí, travieso y me aventuré más, en una situación como ésta, cuando cosas imposibles pasan, uno se aprovecha, lo quiera o no, así que abrí su boca con mis labios y su lengua se apresuró primero. Me llevé una nueva sorpresa y me gustó que se atreviera, me daba la señal de que me estaba aceptando y… ¿tal vez aún tendría la oportunidad de…?

Su mano en mi nuca atrapó unos cuantos mechones y me empujaba contra sí para profundizar aún más el contacto. Oh Dios mío, podría gritar y morir feliz de tanta felicidad. Esto que estaba pasando, definitivamente, era una en un millón.

Podría llevar esto al siguiente nivel pero no me atreví, únicamente porque estábamos en un lugar público. Uno siempre piensa que cuando se está en la misma situación, detendrá todo y no llegará a más pero cuando te pasa, todo cambia Me detuvo el sentir la brisa helada sobre mi nuca, nada más. De haber estado en mi casa o en la suya, no me contengo porque Sasuke me hace perder los estribos, sobre todo ahora cuando probé de sus labios y del infierno que costó detenerme.

Lo separé y su mirada llena de deseo me sorprendió. Ésta era una nueva faceta que estaba descubriendo en él.

- No sabía que fueras gay, Naruto…- dijo casi en un susurro y sin despegarme los ojos de encima.

Me cohibí de cierto modo al escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan… sensual.

- ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de hacer?

Porque en verdad quería averiguar el motivo que lo incitó a que me besara alguien tan heterosexual como Sasuke.

- Supongo que fue un impulso, no lo sé- se puso de espaldas al césped, recostando la cabeza sobre los brazos- Me desconozco hoy- me miró- ¿Cuándo ibas a contarme tus tendencias? Pensé que éramos amigos.

- Y lo somos, pero, ¿supongo que me aterraba porque eres el ser más heterosexual de la Tierra?

- Jajajaj- rió divertido- ¿Y qué pareció el beso?

- Ahora sé porqué tienes tantas fans – de pronto supe la verdadera razón por la cual me devoró la boca de manera tan repentina- Espera un minuto- lo apunté- ¿tú sospechabas que yo era…?- me miró.

- Más o menos- dijo como si fuese obvio.

- ¿Cómo? Si fui cuidadosísimo.

- En una ocasión cuando estábamos en pleno recreo se te escapó la mirada hacia un muchacho que hablaba con Hinata… Hinata- haciendo un gesto con las manos sobre su pecho, como si sostuviera algo- Cualquier hombre en el mundo vería la segunda opción pero tú, no.

- Culpable- tendría que aprender a ser más cuidadoso.

- ¿Te gusto, Naruto?

Me puse nervioso y traté de controlarme. Podría aterrarse si le decía que sí t alejarse de mí. Maldita sea, lo hubiese alejado de mí cuando estaba a centímetros de mi boca.

- No- dije rápido.

- Mentiroso.

- Se hace tarde- me puse de pie- Me voy a casa.

Rápidamente Sasuke se puso de pie también.

- Ah, evades el tema, entonces estoy en lo cierto.

- No es cierto- me sacudí el pasto seco de los pantalones- Me gusta besar, eso es todo, y eres mi mejor amigo y soy gay y eres hombre.

- Eres un promiscuo, Naruto.

- Eso sí que es mentira- le dije algo enojado. Caminé a la estación de metro y Sasuke me pisaba los talones.- Yo beso, no tengo sexo. Si vas a usar palabras, úsalas en el contexto apropiado.

- Naruto- me agarró del hombro, obligándome a detener mi caminata apresurada- Si algo aprendí con tanta mujer es a sentir sus emociones cuando me besan. Sé cómo son sus sentimientos; sé cuando están conmigo por lo superficial, o cuando hay pasión, inocencia o solo quieren sexo, Ya sabes que no soy virgen así que te debería de afectar eso.

- Estaba muy borracho cuando me lo contaste porque no tenía idea hasta ahora.

- ¿En serio? Entonces ahora lo sabes.

Guau, shock.

- Como sea, lo que acabo de sentir, de ti hacia mí- me apuntó luego a él mientras hablaba- fue algo bastante profundo. Rayaba en lo tierno. Nunca he estado enamorado pero siento que lo tuyo es fuerte.

Cuando me hablaba de esa manera, seria y directa, era imposible engañarlo, estaba totalmente convencido de sus palabras. Suspiré y me vi obligado a soltarlo todo aunque un poco frustrado y enojado por como resultaron las cosas

- Está bien, tú ganas, me gustas, ¿y qué?- hice un mohín y me crucé de brazos tratando de verme enojado y restarle importancia a mi sonrojo- ¿Me abrirás tus brazos y me aceptarás diciendo "oh, yo también te amo, Naruto, seamos felices para siempre" y todo será como una novela rosa?- le encaré- Acepté la realidad y me quedé callado porque sé que no estás interesado en nadie. Me conformo con ser tu amigo. Nunca intenté propasarme o decir alguna indirecta. Sabes que no soy así.

- Sí, tienes razón- poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- en cada palabra. No estoy enamorado de nadie, nunca sentí que quisieras hacer nada raro o fuera de lo usual. Las veces que fingí estar dormido no me pusiste un dedo encima o te me quedaste mirando más de cinco segundos- lo quedé mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿se hizo el dormido? Bastardo ¡¿cuándo?- ¿Y qué harás ahora que sé tu secreto?

- Tratar de no dejar que te me vuelvas a acercar tanto a mi boca porque no me podré contener a la próxima. Ya sabes cómo me siento respecto de ti, no es un juego así que no más experimentos.

- ¿No temes que le cuente a alguien?

- No eres chismoso

- ¿Y si me llegase a enamorar de ti?

- Lo veo difícil- sonreí irónicamente para mí- además, qué te apuesto a que nunca me has visto más que como un amigo.

- Idiota- se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Genial, lo que no quería que pasara ocurre por culpa de mi estúpido orgullo. Lo hice enfadar por mi miedo. En todo caso, qué apuesto a que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo para cambiar el tema y terminar con la incomodidad y la tensión.

Sasuke… En verdad que lo amo, demasiado pero se estaba adentrando en campo minado y le di la advertencia… si es que la captó. A veces puede actuar como un verdadero idiota cuando quiere jugar con algún nuevo juguete que acaba de descubrir y mis sentimientos no son para tomar a la ligera.

¿En qué me metí? Le hubiese dicho que no se atreviera siquiera a pensar en conquistarme porque le iría mal.

No me llamó ni yo tampoco a él. Esperé mejor a ver lo que pasaría el lunes en clases.

No nos sentábamos juntos en clase pero sentía constantemente su presencia junto a mí, como si estuviese respirando sobre mi oreja. Me había hecho mal el no pegar ojo en toda la semana pensando cómo dirigirme a él si me hablaba.

Lo evitaba como un cobarde, terminaba la clase y salía disparado o al baño, o al patio tras los arbustos. A cualquier parte donde no me encontrara. El viernes logró entablar contacto cuando caí rendido sobre mi mesa tras la lectura del primer párrafo de Hamlet, a primera hora de la mañana con la voz monótona del profesor de lenguaje.

- Naruto…- sentí unos labios sobre mi mejilla y una voz suave en mi oído. Estaba tan cansado que dejé que me llamase por largo tiempo- Naruto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?- respondí cuando oí el timbre de recreo. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados.

Oí como arrastraba su silla hacia mi mesa. Yo seguía apoyado y cómodo sobre los brazos acolchados y blanditos de mi chaqueta.

- Al fin logro dar contigo. Te quería preguntar algo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te gusta de mí?- comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Sabía de sobra que me encantaba que hiciera eso.

- ¿Por… qué quieres saberlo?- dije con dificultad, su mano me provocaba más sueño.

- Me causa curiosidad.

- Mmm…- musité- supongo que para empezar, tú manera de ser, excepto cuando eres un total idiota…

- ¿Qué más?

- ¿Quieres subirte el ego?

- Es que siento que hay más.

- Tu cara… es una buena razón también… De tu cuerpo no sé… Supongo tienes buen físico.

- ¿Nunca espiaste aunque fuera un poco en los camarines?

- He tratado de ser cuidadoso y, según tú, me he despistado una sola vez.

- Y ni siquiera fui yo ese despiste- dijo por lo bajo descuidadamente. Lo oí de todos modos- O sea que las veces que yo te veo es cuando tú me ves.

Asentí y me quedé dormido. Sus manos sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome con tal delicadeza fueron demasiado contra mi pobre aguante.

- Señor Uzumaki, ¿viene a estudiar o a dormir?

La voz se escuchaba tan lejana y tan suave, pero a la vez tan recargada de sarcasmo y familiar que me vi obligado a despertar y alzar la mirada. Todos en la clase estaban atentos a mí y la maestra de historia quien estaba cruzada de brazos junto a mi mesa.

- Perdón- dije sentándome derecho sobre la silla y sacando el libro en la página correspondiente- Nunca más.

- Si tiene sueño, podría haberse quedado en la casa- se dirigió hacia su mesa y abrió el libro de clase. Hojeó un par de cosas y se fue a las páginas traseras. Probablemente me puso una anotación negativa la vieja maraca.

Estuve toda la eterna clase pegado al libro y me quedé dormido con los ojos abiertos. No me llamaron la atención de nuevo y cuando tocaron el timbre para el segundo recreo, me volví a recostar sobre mi mesa.

La silla de alguien volvió a rechinar junto a mí y la mano volvió a aterrizar sobre mi cabeza.

Su aliento tibio sopló sobre mi oreja y me provocó cosquillas. Me moví un poco y sus labios se posaron sobre mi mejilla. Maldición, no me podía dejar en paz ningún momento y cuando tengo sueño y alguien me molesta, se gana mi odio de manera instantánea. Con mi mano busqué su rostro y al ubicarlo, le alcé el dedo del corazón.

- Qué grosero- dijo con fingida ofensa.

- Mi mano tiene vida propia.

- Continuemos con tu confesión.

- ¿No te cansas?

- No.

- Tu perseverancia, tu rostro de concentración al leer, tu infantilismo cuando hablas de cosas que amas y un nuevo elemento; tu expresión al entregarte el libro hace dos días.

- Suenas como una niña enamorada.

- Ahora que me acabo de escuchar, pienso igual.

Ambos reímos divertidos.

- ¿Quieres un café?

Finalmente despegué la cara de mis brazos y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño.

- Que sea doble.

- Vamos antes de que termine el recreo, osito.

- Vuelve a repetirlo y te corto la tráquea.

- Perdón. – dijo apenado- Era broma.

Nos atrasamos algo en la fila que había en la cafetería. Todos compraban exorbitantes cantidades de comida y yo estaba a punto de adelantarme, comprar el café e irme. Lo único que me detenía eran los más matones comprando. Tardaban en decidir qué jugo comprar y qué bebidas les gustaría para la tarde. Con el sueño que traía encima, estatura y contextura; no tenía oportunidad de ganar si hubiese pelea.

Comencé a cabecear de nuevo, apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke y él tuvo la intención de agarrarme de la cintura.

- Ni se te ocurra- advertí yo, peñiscándole la mano.

- ¿Eh? Mi pica la cabeza- desvió la dirección de su mano y se rascó la cabeza con la mano torpemente.

- ¿Cuánto más falta?

- Mmm, hay unas siete personas, gorditos y tres bolas por delante de nosotros…

- ¿Mucha comida?

- Con todo lo que están pidiendo cada uno, yo podría sobrevivir durante una semana.- Maldición. Que coman menos. Quiero el café.- Ahora que me fijo, tú no acostumbras comer mucho.

Alcé la cabeza, lo miré confuso y adormilado. Sasuke sacaba preguntas y decía cosas muy raras. Desde cuándo importaba cómo me alimentaba… estaba vivo, ¿no es eso lo importante?

- Como cuando m estómago me lo pide y dejo de comer cuando pierdo al apetito.

- ¿Ejercitas?

Quité mi cabeza de su hombro violentamente y lo miré alzando una ceja algo enfadado.

- ¿Otra vez tú y tus preguntas?

- Sí.

- Y ahora yo soy la víctima…- puse las manos en mis bolsillos de mi chaqueta- Hago ejercicio tres veces a la semana, lo suficiente para marcarme levemente y comer sin remordimientos cuando quiera pasarme de la cuenta.

- Ohh, es bueno preguntarse cosas de vez en cuando

Llegamos después que nuestro profesor jefe y tuvimos suerte de que no nos viera cuando nos arrastramos por el piso para pasar inadvertidos.

- Los exámenes finales se acercan y con ello la graduación de ustedes- perdido en su largo discurso nos sentamos como si nada en nuestros puestos, esta vez yo me sentaba en la ventana y Sasuke en la fila de al lado.

Un papel apareció en mi mesa a los pocos minutos. Estaba doblado y Shikamaru fue quien me lo pasó. Lo abrí oculto tras mi estuche para que no me viera nadie.

"_Ahora, por primera vez que oigo al profesor, me doy cuenta de que no sé nada de lo que quieres para tu futuro"_

La letra de Sasuke, inconfundible como siempre.

"_Lo mismo pienso de ti, pero,¿no quieres nada relacionado con literatura?_

"_No estoy seguro, ¿puedo pasar a tu casa?"_

"_¿Para qué?"_

"_¿Has adelantado parte de la tarea de matemáticas?"_

"_Diablos, dámela entonces"_

"_Genial"_

"_Pero no intentes nada o me veré forzado a golpearte"_

"_Ok"_

Caminamos en un extraño silencio y en una sola ocasión Sasuke puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Lo miré raro y lo aparté despacio, exageradamente despacio. Si de nuevo iba a empezar con sus juegos, prefería irme solo y desvelarme que aguantarlo con sus maniobras raras. ¿Por qué diablos tuve que corresponderle ese beso? ¿Por qué era tan endemoniadamente difícil mantener la cordura con él cerca? Cada vez se tornaba más complicado…

- Este ejercicio… El cuarenta y dos, el número de aquí, ¿es un cero o un ocho?

- Ah, ese… pues…- revisó la hoja del cuaderno, eso quiere decir que se acercó peligrosamente a mí, me puse nervioso. Mi respiración me traicionaba un poco y traté de suspirar fastidiado por no entender bien el ejercicio. Sasuke se lo tragó por suerte- Ah, es un cuatro. Olvidé la suma de la última parte. Haz de nuevo el ejercicio desde esta parte- me quitó el cuaderno y borró el ejercicio. Me quitó mi lápiz de la mano y lo corrigió increíblemente rápido, como si se supiera de memoria el largo resultado del ejercicio.

- Mi lápiz, por favor- estiré la mano- Qué lata hacer esto- lo miré- ¿No te lo puedo copiar?

Me miró alzando la ceja, en desaprobación.

- Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo. Eres bueno resolviendo de éstos.

- Cruel…- el ejercicio era el inicio de los más largos y tenía unas ganas de lanzar el cuaderno contra la pared e irme a la cama…

- ¿Naruto?

- ¿Qué?- dije empezando a resolver en el cuaderno.

- ¿Qué pasaría si me enamoro de ti?

- Como antes te lo dije; es imposible. Eres el hombre más heterosexual de la Tierra y que te vayas al otro bando es igual de imposible como la resurrección de Michael Jackson.

- No te cuento exactamente todo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Soy bisexual, Naruto.

Dejé de escribir. Me costó procesar sus palabras. Lo miré por mucho tiempo con una ceja alzada.

- Ok- comencé a golpear las uñas sobre la superficie de la mesa un tanto nervioso- ¿Y…?

- Pues… Después de saber tus sentimientos por mí, me doy cuenta de que quiero saber más de ti… Quiero enamorarme de ti, Naruto.

- No… no puedes hacer eso- detuve mi mano- Nadie se puede forzar y enamorarse de quien se le antoje. No es natural, es enfermizo.

- Querer es poder.

- Mejor no sigas hablando y cortemos el tema ahora mismo- dije tajante- No quiero saber cómo podría terminar esto- volví a escribir, haciéndome el indiferente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soy una persona demasiado agradecida por sus lindos reviews ^^, los/as quiero mucho! Reconozco el OoC pero se me olvidó ponerlo en un principio. Lo pondré en el summary inmediatamente, es que cuando escribo... es inevitable que cambie parte de sus personalidades por la historia en las que los implico. Trataré de avisar en los próximos fics que vaya subiendo aquí.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente. Apoyó ambos brazos y la cabeza sobre la mesa. Pude ver perfectamente el mohín que estaba haciendo y la manera que me miraba; como un niño ofuscado.

- ¿Qué?

- Si pudieras entrar a mi cabeza…

- Seguramente me perdería en tu laberinto de seguro…

- Sabes que cuando algo o alguien me gusta, soy un manojo de nudos.

- Desearía poder tomarme tus palabras en serio, pero primero que nada- lo miré- soy tu amigo, y no te dejaré lastimar ni lastimarme. Son mis sentimientos, maldita sea.- subí el tono de mi voz un poco- No dejaré que juegues con ellos a menos que quieras que nuestra amistad se termine ahora…- cómo tenía el descaro de soltarme aquellas palabras sin sentido y tan hirientes. ¿Enamorarse de mí? Entonces no lo está, suficiente información para mí. Podía irse a la misma mierda. Ya no me importaba nada. Cuando estoy cansado mi humor empeora y soy más susceptible a enojarme con muchísima facilidad y si seguía con el tema, era capaz de gritarle y golpearlo.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba hablar con tanta seriedad. Debes estar muy enojado…

- Y que lo digas…

- Tus sentimientos son importantes para mí. Jamás jugaría con ellos- dijo demasiado bajo. Tuve que repasar el balbuceo en mi mente para lograr entender lo que había dicho.

Maldita sea. Trataba de concentrarme pero no podía resolver el estúpido ejercicio. Dejé el espacio en blanco y volteé la página. Rogué porque el resto estuviese bien hecho y no tuviese que resolverlos por mí mismo. De otra manera, tendría que aceptar una mala nota.

- Perdóname, Naruto- sentí su mano sobre mi hombro. Dejé de respirar por segundos y lo miré indiferente. Sí, acepto el ser un tanto orgulloso, me lo pegó Sasuke- En serio, mantendré la boca cerrada.

- ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?

- Mejor no diré nada. Te enojarás.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Tu despiste empezó todo… en la escuela.

- Y tú secundaste al preguntarme si era gay.- lo ataqué como acto reflejo.

- … el ejercicio que te saltaste…- cambiando abruptamente de tema – Si quieres, te lo resuelvo.

- Gracias- aceptando el que acabase con parte de la tensión.

Me di el lujo de mirarlo mientras escribía. ¿Cómo alguien como Sasuke podía tenerme de esa manera? Bailaba sobre la cuerda floja. Hasta hace poco sólo quería que me volviese a besar para sentirlo y ahora solo quería arrancarle la cabeza.

Quiero y elijo desenamorarme… y cada vez que lo veo, como ahora; con la boca cerrada, concentrado, volvía al tiempo en que no sospechada de nada y podía disfrutar de su compañía sin tratar de evitar sus roces casuales y sin intención, de escucharlo hablar de cosas triviales o de oír sus groserías cuando jugábamos alguno de sus juegos de consola.

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé sobre mis brazos como antes lo hacía Sasuke. Cerca de un minuto pasó y oí cómo volteaba la página para continuar escribiendo al reverso. Mi respiración se volvió más lenta, el cansancio me hacía sentir el aire fresco que me helaba la garganta y tenía la punta de mis pies congelados. La cabeza me dolía, producto del cansancio y cuando reparé en que me quedaba dormido, di un respingo; estaba comenzando a soñar. Me había puesto de pie y golpeé a Sasuke en la nuca. No era real cuando abrí los ojos un poco, lo vi escribiendo igual de concentrado. Los volví a cerrar.

Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla cuando acomodé mi cabeza. Me acariciaba con el pulgar suavemente para no despertarme.

- Si tan solo me entendieras…- puse atención- El verte dormir me hace más difíciles las cosas.

Tengo que desenamorarme, tengo que desenamorarme… Su mano es tan suave… tengo que desenamorarme… desen…amor…arme…

- Quiero quererte, quiero amarte.-susurrando lo último- Lo he querido aún antes de saberlo todo y aún así no me entenderías…- sentí su mejilla tibia junto a la mía y después sus labios.- Te quiero, Naruto.

Las palabras con las que tantas veces fantaseé.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…- me abrazaba con delicadeza mientras susurraba estas palabras en mi oído lo más bajo que podía.

Quería callarlo, decirle lo mucho que dolía oír tan egoístas palabras pero a la vez, era tan maravillosamente egoísta de mi parte el deleitarme escuchándolo. Aún sabiendo que estaba mal…

Su peso se aligeró y sus pasos se alejaron hasta detenerse. ¿Estaría pensando algo, querría ir al baño, a la cocina o se iría…? No quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara…

Soy tan complicado para mis cosas, parezco una mujer y me siento estúpido. Un minuto lo odio y al segundo lo vuelvo a amar. Soy el colmo. Me faltaba menstruar y ya saldría de dudas.

No pude reclamar, porque me estaba haciendo el dormido, me tomó en brazos y me cargó sobre su espalda hasta mi habitación, dejándome sobre mi cama. Como era muy tarde no podría volver a su casa porque donde vivía yo, era un tanto peligroso de noche. Se ha quedado tantas veces aquí, que únicamente preguntaba a mis padres por su permiso por educación pues ya sabía de antemano la aprobación.

Estábamos los dos solos en casa. Era viernes y como siempre mis padres llegaban tarde pues después del trabajo, ellos aprovechaban para descansar, beber un poco, tirar afuera el estrés y el fin de semana pasarlo como familia, compensando el no poder vernos el resto de la semana.

Sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos moverse lentamente. Su aroma me volvía loco. Quería corresponderle, tirarme encime suyo… pero estaba haciéndome el dormido.

Se recostó sobre la cama extra plegable que había bajo la mía. En pocos minutos sentí sus leves ronquidos, indicándome que estaba dormido al fin. ¿Cómo descubrí esto? Pues, hubo una noche en la que me quedé a dormir en su casa y tuve que levantarme al baño. Lo llamé, le pegué un poco para burlarme de él quien se jactaba de que nunca en su vida roncaría, pero tenía el sueño bien pesado así que lo dejé ahí. No se lo comenté al día siguiente, ni al siguiente… La verdad nunca se lo comenté, no sé por qué, tal vez infantilismo, flojera, no lo sé. Pero por lo menos así podía tener la certeza de que estaba durmiendo.

Me apoyé sobre el codo y lo miré. Se había quedado dormido mirando en mi dirección. Su rostro lleno de serenidad me enterneció y no pude evitar bajarme de mi cama y acercarme a verlo más de cerca. Parece que me gusta jugar con fuego, pensé.

- Tan perfecto el desgraciado…- susurré acariciando con sumo cuidado su mejilla- y tan raro a la vez…

Juro que traté de reprimirme y fallé. Lo besé, un leve roce y no quería separarme nunca más de nuevo. ¿Será ésta la razón por la cual la mayoría de las parejas pasan besándose todo el día?

Una leve contracción en los labios de Sasuke provocó que me alejara asustado por si se despertó. Falsa alarma, solo se volteó.

- ¿Sigue durmiendo?-pensé y sus ronquidos en un par de segundos me lo dijeron.

De entre todas las personas del mundo me tuve que enamorar de mi mejor amigo; este cabezota egoísta…

La puerta de entrada hizo un ruido y escuché unas llaves después. Me levanté a ver qué o quién era, cuidando por dónde pisaba.

- Ah, ¿todavía estás despierto, hijo?

- Sí, ¿cómo les fue, mamá?

- Perfecto, nos encontramos con los padres de uno de tus compañeros, uno de ojos celestes y tiene el pelo rojo.- colgó las llaves en los ganchos a un costado de la puerta

- Ah, Gaara.

- Ése mismo. Ah, casi se me olvida. Nos llamaron los padres de Sasuke, estaban algo preocupados porque no contesta su celular, ¿está aquí?

- Sí, está en mi pieza durmiendo.

- Qué bueno- suspiró mi madre aliviada.

- Llamaré a Fugaku- dijo mi padre, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Me dirigí a la cocina a tomarme un vaso de jugo de manzana, tenía una sed horrible. No pensaría nada al volver arriba y verlo dormir. No pensaría en nada que me hiciera recaer en su maraña. Me atoré, tuve que toser muchas veces para recuperarme del susto de casi ahogarme y terminé por salir de la cocina.

- Buenas noches- dije al subir las escaleras.

- Qué descanses- me respondieron al unísono mis padres.

Seguía durmiendo, boca arriba ahora. Me acosté en mi cama y me quedé dormido al instante.

- Naruto…-oía una voz a lo lejos, muy suave. No quería responderle sólo para oírla más.- Naruto… Naruto… oye, atiende a tu visita. No seas maleducado.

- Mmm…-musité sin moverme.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, unos labios que ya conocía. Creía que era un sueño (no sé por qué razón) y correspondí como acto reflejo, profundizando el beso, el momento y la intensidad. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara hundiendo un poco el colchón, inclinándome hacia atrás. Sus besos… eran increíbles y agresivos, algo que me gustó demasiado. Su erección rozaba sobre mi vientre y mis manos se agarraban de su espalda, recorriéndola lentamente. Dios, estaba demasiado excitado como para que esto fuera un sueño… era demasiado real.

Su boca en mi cuello y su lengua paseando por la piel expuesta de mi pijama me hacían gemir. Tuve que abrir los ojos abruptamente cuando me percaté de que tanto manoseo, cosquilla, erección que sentía en mí… no estaba soñando en absoluto.

- Ahh…-sus manos se colaron debajo de mi pijama, por sobre mi vientre e iban con la intención de bajar- ¡No!- grité asustado- detente, en serio, Sasuke, ¿dónde crees que vas?

- Pues…-dijo mirándome a los ojos. Su mirada estaba oscurecida y sonreía prepotentemente- a tu segunda cabeza.

Me sonrojé demasiado, mis manos temblaban sin control sobre las sábanas de tan nervioso que estaba. Rodé para salir de la prisión de sus brazos, quedando a una distancia decente de dos metros.

- Mis padres están al lado, ¿estás loco?

- ¿Y si no estuvieran… no te resistirías?- sentado sobre la cama estiró una pierna y apoyó su codo sobre la otra flectada, mirándome atento.

- No dije eso- me sonrojé.

- Lo pensaste… No te preocupes, salieron hace diez minutos al supermercado. Podemos seguir lo que empezamos…

- No- dije despacio.

- Sabes que quieres.- poniendo su clásica voz de berrinche.

- No de esta manera.- alcé la voz y apreté los puños.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Lo encaré, serio.

- … Soy sólo un capricho tuyo y no dejaré que me hagas esto. Tendré… que pedirte que te vayas- evité su mirada al decir esto último- No quiero que sigas haciéndome esto- cómo dolió decirle eso pero estaba haciendo lo correcto. Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, torturarme de esa manera, permitiéndole cumplir sus caprichos conmigo de manera tan egoísta…

- ¿Entonces porqué estabas tan duro hasta hace unos minutos?- su voz se volvió seria- Tú no quieres que me vaya…

- …Tienes razón- admití abiertamente- Me hubiese gustado continuar, de hecho, quiero que te quedes pero…

- ¿Pero?

Estaba tan enojado de que no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, actuaba como un niño egoísta y trataba de hacerse la víctima mirándome todo serio. Me provocaba, me ofuscaba y a la vez me daban ganas de llorar y golpearlo para que de esa manera entendiera; a la antigua.

- Te amo y lo acepto, no temo decirlo, desde hace un tiempo, pero no más te enteraste de esto y automáticamente me besas y me quieres. Es extraño… me gusta, suena algo masoquista de mi parte pero es inevitable que te guste que la persona por la que sientes cosas te quiera besar, pero no es correcto… es hasta injusto el quererte tanto y que actúes así, de manera tan inconciente.- me acerqué rápidamente hacia él y lo tomé del cuello del pijama- ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué te acepte como si nada y tengamos sexo y me adhieras a tu lista para después botarme? Jamás en mi vida he sentido algo tan fuerte y tú me estás destruyendo- mis manos temblaban- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar a menos que de verdad lo sientas! No me beses a menos que quieras transmitirme algo real.- mis ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas de rabia y tristeza- Que te quieres enamorar de mí, dices…- me reí- ¡No me hagas reír! ¡No te dejaré! ¡Lárgate!

Sentía miedo, ¿y si su testarudez lo obligaba a no hacerme caso y empeoraba las cosas? Terminaríamos sufriendo, nuestra amistad no volvería a ser jamás la misma por todo lo pasado entre nosotros, es más, por mi orgullo no lo volvería a llamar amigo siquiera y me hundiría en una profunda depresión…

Salí de la habitación corriendo. Me metí al baño y puse el seguro a la puerta. Con la espalda reposando tras ésta me fui deslizando lentamente hacia el piso. Lloraba a mares por primera vez en muchos años. Al fin se lo dije todo, qué alivio y qué infierno, ¡si no quería perderlo!, quería volver y abrazarlo y repetirle infinitamente lo mucho que lo amaba. Quería despertar de esta pesadilla y empezar todo desde cero, quedándome callado y seguir siendo amigos sin estos estúpidos sentimientos de por medio.

Sentí los pasos de Sasuke dirigirse donde estaba yo. Se detuvo tras la puerta, lo supe al ver la sombra de sus pies detenerse justo frente a mí. Ni si quiera se molestó en golpear, presintiendo que sabía que ya estaba ahí.

- ¡Te dije que te fueras!- le grité.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte – su voz era suave, y recargada de culpa. Me quedé callado por un tiempo antes de responderle.

- Habla rápido- dije cortante.

- Es cierto que nunca antes me he enamorado. Acepto que soy un promiscuo, un idiota e insensible. Pero basta el empujón de alguien para iniciar un pequeño gran cambio hasta en el más terco, ¿sabes?- suspiró- Tus palabras fueron ese empujón que necesitaba.-apoyó una mano sobre la puerta- Me hiciste reaccionar.- oía su ropa deslizarse contra la puerta. Se había sentado al igual que yo- Cada mujer con la que he estado… Nunca supe nada de ellas ni me interesaba saber nada tampoco, pero ú… Te conozco demasiado… eres mi mejor amigo, Naruto. Cuando te conté que era bisexual, no era mentira. Esa es la principal razón por la cual he estado saliendo con tantas mujeres; porque no quería aceptarlo. Quería estar sólo con mujeres, estaba aterrado de que los hombres me provocaran las mismas sensaciones- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire- Sabes lo orgulloso que soy … Eres una persona pura, demasiado, y darme cuenta de tus sentimientos por mí, aún sabiendo cómo soy… fue una especie de shock, pero no me malentiendas- dijo rápidamente para que no me enojara por la definición- Me hizo feliz de cierta manera enterarme de que me amabas. No sentí esa acostumbrada repulsión que tenía como acto reflejo- suspiró nuevamente. Su respiración era entrecortada- me sentí incluso feliz. Quiero saber lo que es el verdadero amor, ¡diablos que sueno cursi! Quiero saber qué se siente estar tomados de la mano, decir te amo, abrazarse sin razón. Quiero entregarme a ti, que ambos seamos felices…- volvió a suspirar- No quise lastimarte, en serio. Eres adictivo, maldita sea. Después de probar tus labios supe que no quería los de nadie más- se sorbió la nariz ¿Estaba llorando?- Cuando te besé en el parque; era un beso de prueba, no fue un impulso como te dije aquella vez. Fue una mentira para que no sospecharas… Y terminé dejándome llevar y no te resistías. Eso me hacía quererte más y gracias a ti me detuve, porque no me hubiese importado hacerlo en el parque si podía continuar así, pegado a ti. Sentí una pequeña chispa.

Sentado sobre el piso, escuchando aquella confesión de Sasuke Uchiha, me dejó sin palabras. El enterarme de todo esto tan rápido… o sea que él… Era el inicio de algo, creo. De alguna manera, ésta especulación me hizo sonreír.

- Lo único que te pido es que no rompas esta amistad- su voz se quebró por completo y aceptó el hecho de que Naruto lo oyera quebrarse y abrirse totalmente hacia él- es todo lo que me queda de bueno en la vida… Sin ti, nada vale la pena. Por favor…- suplicando en voz baja.

Ahora sí que lo había escuchado todo. Una única prueba y bastaría para saber si podría perdonarlo.

Abrí la puerta y Sasuke, quien estaba apoyado contra ésta, quedó recostado sobre el piso. Al verme quiso levantarse. Sus ojos seguían húmedos y rojos.

- Quédate ahí mismo- le dije serio.

Me arrodillé y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Me miraba atento, curioso, asustado. Si tuviese la intención de golpearlo, y tengan por seguro que seguiría igual de estático hasta que decidiera detener los puños.

Ver a un Sasuke tan vulnerable entre mis manos se sentía raro.

Yo, estaba serio, como pocas veces en mi vida, tratando de no demostrar flaqueza en mi actuar para que así me tomara más en serio. Quería saborear este momento único que probablemente nunca se repetiría.

- Cierra los ojos- le ordené y no dudó en hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews serán bien recibidos ^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Apenas leí los comentarios por el cap anterior salté de la emoción sobre mi silla y chillé como una niña pequeña ^^ me encanta que les encante el fic, en serio. Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores. Aún faltan muchas cosas más que pasen entre estos dos, cosas... kukuku  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché capítulo 5<strong>

Paseé mi nariz por su rostro, rozándola apenas. Cerré mis ojos y sentí su irresistible aroma, tan adictivo como siempre. Mi estómago se revolvía y los latidos de mi corazón me indicaban que por más que quisiera odiarlo me sería imposible. Sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, su cuello, no, jamás podría siquiera pensar en odiarlo… Le costaba tragar, respiraba con dificultad, sudaba frío y no era necesario siquiera el que pusiera mi oído sobre su pecho para oír los latidos locos de su corazón. En verdad lo que había dicho era verdad, y mi distancia lo estaba poniendo nervioso; sus manos temblaban y cuando las toqué estaban frías.

Sequé del rastro de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

- Eres un idiota- sonreí y atrapé sus labios con los míos.

Le daría una oportunidad, solamente porque lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte y su discurso bastante convincente.

Se sorprendió de mi beso, no sabía qué hacer. Yo sólo me movía lentamente, transmitiéndole seguridad y aceptación. Nuestro beso fue lento, pausado, tierno y carente de cualquier desenfreno o pasión. Era un beso de reconciliación, de los que uno más disfruta en situaciones como ésta. La mano helada de Sasuke agarró mi muñeca, se levantó del piso y me abrazó posesivamente. Yo hice lo mismo y sonreí inconcientemente mientras hundía mi cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello. Él me acariciaba la cabeza. Estuvimos un buen rato así, en silencio.

- Llegamos- mis padres estaban de vuelta en casa y nosotros nos separamos como acto reflejo, poniéndonos de pie.

Me tomó de la mano y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Jamás pensé que las cosas terminarían así- dije tratando de evitar que mis ojos dejasen escapar alguna lágrima de felicidad.

- Jamás pensé que podría reunir todos mis pensamientos y decirlos en orden para que me entendieras- su voz estaba recargada de alivio.

- ¿Querer es poder?- dije con sarcasmo.

Sasuke rió y yo esbocé una sonrisa.

- Este día lo guardaré en mi memoria- dije cuando oí los pasos de mis padres hacia la cocina.

- ¿Por la reconciliación y el inicio de algo nuevo entre ambos?

- No- lo miré divertido cuando observé una gran confusión en sus ojos- Porque el tan prepotente Uchiha resulta que también es capaz de llorar como una niña.

- Insensible- dijo, haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos- si fue por tu culpa.

Lo abracé y lo besé juguetón. Me agarró por la cintura y me correspondió. Tardaría en acostumbrarme a besarlo y decirme a mí mismo que estaba despierto, que todo terminó bien de cierta manera y que podría ayudarle a enamorarse.

- ¡Niños, bajen a desayunar!- gritó mi padre.

- El dormir no los hará más bellos- le siguió mi madre.

Bajamos entre risas a desayunar a la una de la tarde.

- Hoy hice galletas de Berry- dijo mi madre, feliz. Sasuke se sentó frente del plato de galletas.

- Qué delicia - dijo Sasuke, sacando una galleta y deleitándose con el maravilloso sabor.

Yo odiaba el Berry así que no comí.

Las cosas marcharon bien entre Sasuke y yo. Peleábamos como siempre, no como pareja sino como los amigos peleadores infantiles que siempre hemos sido. Una vez lo golpeé porque sus comentarios despectivos terminaron por colmarme la paciencia y él me golpeó porque no soportaba que yo fuera tan fiel.

- Esa no es excusa, teme- dije sobándome la mejilla. -Sólo querías quitarte las ganas y quedar a mano.

- ¿Y qué si es así?

- Sí que eres un teme, teme.- la sien me palpitaba al verlo con esa pose de prepotente que hacía cuando aceptaba sus errores y se cree el perfecto; con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando al vacío de perfil. Sin saber por qué me reí.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es chistoso ver esa expresión toda seria en tu cara con la mejilla roja.

- Ríete cuanto quieras…- dijo con sarcasmo y yo reí más fuerte.

Estábamos de vacaciones y en dos días sería la fiesta de gala de nuestro curso. Ya teníamos comprados nuestros trajes elegantes, ahora sólo faltaban las parejas. Para disimular, Sasuke le pidió a Sakura el favor. Yo todavía estaba indeciso y la mayoría ya tenía a alguien.

No les habíamos contado nada a nuestros padres sobre nuestra relación de un mes y medio, nos aterraba saber su reacción ya que todo el tiempo mis padres preguntaban que cuándo traería a una nuera y los padres de Sasuke extrañaban que su hijo ya no trajera a más mujeres a casa. Las sospechas de nuestras familias aumentaban cada día y no queríamos que se dieran la idea equivocada… aunque ésa era exactamente la que tendrían que formarse, ¿o me equivoco?

- Naruto, hijo- mi madre estaba sentada en el patio y me hizo una señal para que me acercara donde ella. Mi padre estaba en el baño y parece que aprovechó eso para llamarme. -¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Eh, claro- dije con miedo. Cuando los padres empleaban esa clase de tono uno siempre se asustaba. Pensaba; ¿Qué hice? ¿Dejé los calzoncillos tirados en la mesa de nuevo? ¿Ha visto las fotos que tengo de Sasuke en mi celular cuando lo dejé por dos días botado en la sala principal? ¿Se dio cuenta de que su jarrón favorito desapareció? ¿No ha encontrado el ramen que me gusta? ¡¿Qué, qué quiere esta mujer? La lista era infinita.

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Te noto más feliz, sales más y vuelves más tarde, ¿alguna chica?- mi madre sonrió y alzó las cejas un par de veces, indicándome que no fuera tímido y hablara.

- Pues…

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué le digo, qué le digo, qué le digo? Maldito dilema. Si le digo que sí; me hará traer a la muchacha que en verdad resulta no ser muchacha sino que muchacho y es mi mejor amigo y ni siquiera sospecha de mis tendencias porque cree que salí normalito… Si le digo que no; no me creerá.

Las divinidades de los altos cielos vieron en mí la desesperación y mi celular sonó estruendosamente dentro del bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón… Aleluya.

- Debo contestar la llamada, mamá- saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y me alejé al otro extremo del patio- ¡Teme justo a tiempo!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ingenuo.

- Primero dime por qué llamas tú primero.

- Ah, bueno, mis padres sospechan que estoy con alguien.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo para no preocuparse…

- Ah, bueno, es que ya se me pasó el asombro.

- Pareciera que nuestros padres tienen telepatía o algo parecido. Mi madre también sospecha.

- Pues existe un gran invento llamado celular… -hizo un breve silencio- Espera un segundo… ¡¿Te dijeron que te notan más feliz, que sales más seguido y que llegas más tarde?

- Maldición, están cotilleando como viejas comadronas de nosotros.- sentía la mirada de mi madre fija sobre mí, me provocó escalofríos- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- No lo sé, como he salido con tantas mujeres creen que estoy interesado en otra muchacha que me está poniendo los pies en la Tierra y quieren conocerla… si es que existe.

- Mi madre también me estaba preguntando recién que quién es la afortunada y no sabía qué decirle hasta que me llamaste y me diste algo de tiempo.

- ¿Podríamos…?- se quedó callado de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté preocupado.

- Mi madre está prestando atención a lo que hablo.-susurrando- Puedo verla desde el reflejo del espejo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me había hecho la imagen mental de Samara de la película "El aro".

- Juntémonos entonces, de otra manera mi madre insistirá en que le presente a la mujer invisible.

- De acuerdo. Iré ahora mismo al parque que queda en el centro ahora.

- Te veo allí entonces.

- Oye- me dijo antes de colgar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te amo- susurró muy bajo

- Yo también- dije por lo bajo y sonreí.

Llegaba a ser molesto el cuidado que teníamos que tener y más encima no podíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres o apodos como Usoratonkachi para mí, o Teme para Sasuke. Absolutamente todos sabían que nos llamábamos así entre nosotros cuando estábamos enojados. También debíamos cuidar nuestro tono de voz cuando nos poníamos melosos (bueno, la verdad es que yo era así, Sasuke es del tipo cariñoso en cuanto a abrazos y gestos así). Alguien escucha e inmediata piensa cualquier cosa y después hace preguntas y se corren los rumores más rápido que… la luz.

- Mamá, tengo que salir.

- ¿Con la muchacha que te gusta?

- Eh, no- dije nervioso- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Volví a ver esa sonrisa única que pones cuando le hablas al teléfono.

- Es de mala educación espiar, Uzumaki Kushina.

¿También me espiaba cuando hablaba por teléfono? ¡¿Cuánto más cuidado se tenía que ser en tu propia casa? No podía confiarme ningún segundo estando bajo este techo.

Salí corriendo a tomar el metro para encontrarme con Sasuke.

- Es oficial. Ya confirmó que la persona con la que salgo es la misma con la que hablo tanto por celular.- dijo Sasuke.

Estábamos sentados sobre el césped.

- Mi madre también.

- A este paso se darán cuenta, ¿te imaginas si nos siguieran en secreto ahora?

- ¡No!- dije aterrado, me puse de pie y vi una especie de gran tortuga de concreto con algunos agujeros. Agarré la muñeca de Sasuke y lo arrastré conmigo dentro de la estructura- Aquí es más seguro.

- Bien pensado- asomó la cabeza por uno de los agujeros- Mierda, tu madre.

- No puede ser, ¡¿me siguió?

- Se pone peor; mi madre está con ella.

- Sabía que se contaban sus sospechas.- dije enfadado.

- Tengo una idea, algo cruel, pero podría funcionar.

- Dime rápido.

- ¿Tienes el número de Hinata?

- Sí, ¿por…?

- Llámala y pregúntale si tiene algo que hacer hoy. Invítala a salir ahora y que venga aquí. Nuestras madres se ocultarán nada más verte y verán a Hinata. Caso resuelto y fin de sospechas.

- Pero no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo…- me quejé infantilmente, molestándolo con el tono meloso que ponía. Sabía que le molestaba

- ¿Quieres que nuestras madres dejen de molestar o no? Yo le diré a la mía que vine aquí a romper con mi novia que se supone era Sakura. Tú esperas unas semanas y le dices a tu madre que cortaron por diferencias y tonteras así. Ése sería tiempo suficiente para que pensemos en algo y confesar nuestra relación.- agachó la mirada- Tendremos que tener cuidado ahora hasta cuando hablamos por teléfono…

- Sasuke, esto no me gusta…- dije triste.

- A mí tampoco- agarró mi rostro entre sus manos- ¿pero qué pensarán si se enteran de esto ahora?

- ¿No se supone que los padres estarán felices con lo que a los hijos les haga felices?

- Mmm, tienes razón. Deberíamos introducirles de a poco el tema, después de todo, creen que somos heterosexuales.

- Les diremos que las nuevas generaciones no son como las de ellos, que la sociedad está cambiando y que es algo natural.

- Y cuando se acostumbren a la idea de que la gente del mismo sexo puede ser feliz junta…

- .. Les soltamos la bomba y les decimos…

- … ¿Qué pensarían de mí si saliera con un hombre?

- … demasiado difícil...

- Es lo único que podemos hacer, después de todo, no quiero andar a escondidas contigo así por eso- apuntando a sus espaldas con el pulgar, refiriéndose a las madres ahora creyéndose espías- apresúrate y llama a Hinata.

Saqué mi celular y marqué su número apenas apareció en la agenda.

- ¿Hola? Ey, Hinata, es Naruto… Bien, ¿y tú?... Gracias. Oye, te llamaba para saber si tienes algo que hacer ahora… ¿en serio? Te quería invitar al cine… Estoy en el centro ahora… Genial, te espero en la entrada. Llevo puesta una polera naranja, seguro me notarás enseguida… Ok, cuídate, nos vemos.

- Eso sonó convincente.

- Me siento culpable- Sasuke me tomó de los hombros.

- Esto lo hacemos por los dos, recuérdalo.

Lo miré y quise besarlo. No me contuve y lo hice por largo rato, deleitándome y hartándome de él a diestra y siniestra.

- Tienes que irte pronto, es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama.

Me asomé para ver dónde se encontraban nuestras madres. Estaban rondando por las bancas, a un par de metros de nosotros. Miré a Sasuke nuevamente. No quería ir al cine, quería quedarme con él, no tenía ningún ánimo en ir al cine si iba con él…

- Asegúrate de que te vean pero no tú a ellas.

- ¿Sabes por qué escogí el cine como opción?

- No- dijo juguetón, acariciándome la mejilla- Dime.

- Porque estaremos un par de horas sin hablarnos y eso cubrirá bastante tiempo, no quiero que Hinata se banque mi cara larga las primeras horas. Básicamente el cine ocupa mucho tiempo y lo hace pasar más rápido, no habiendo excusas para hacer muchas cosas después. Quiero que esto sea lo más corto posible para volverte a ver.

- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo piensas en todo, usoratonkachi.- sonrió tiernamente y me besó.

Salí con cautela por el lado contrario a donde estaban las madres y pasé casualmente frente a ellas, quienes obviamente se escondieron y me siguieron rumbo al cine.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews bonitos siempre me harán felices ^^ y gracias por leer y recomiéndenme y propaguen a Cliché y ámenme y alábenme y... (ejem(subida de adrenalina) ) gomen XD<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Digan no a las drogas. Las drogas son malas. Prohibido el consumo de éstas mientras se lee del fanfic. Cualquier efecto de las sustancias aquí utilizadas (entiéndase; drogas) es mero material utilizado para la creación de la historia, no probarlas para confirmar efectos. Gracias.**

**Katary Kanae.**

**Cliché capítulo 6**

Todo resultó bien. Mi madre y la de Sasuke entraron a la misma sala que yo con Hinata aunque no presté atención a la película en ningún momento. Comí un poco de las palomitas de maíz que compré para Hinata y que amablemente me ofrecía a ratos. Yo sólo quería estar con Sasuke de manera muy egoísta, me volví muy dependiente de él. Quería verlo a cada segundo y mi mente no estaba conectada a mi cuerpo.

Nos estuvimos mandando mensajes de texto para matar el tiempo, me torturaba que todo fuera tan lento…

"_¿Qué tal la película?"_

"_La verdad ni la estoy viendo, quiero terminar esto pronto"_

"_Paciencia, pronto te darás cuenta de todo terminará"_

"_Me gustaría leerme tan seguro como tú"_

"_Es que soy único. Te estoy siguiendo con cautela y a nuestras madres también. Lo más probable es que te dejen de seguir en cuanto dejes a Hinata en tu casa. Si eso pasa te aviso y tomas un pequeño desvío en tu regreso a casa"_

"_¿Lo dices en serio?"_

"_Yep_

- Naruto-kun, la película ya terminó.

- Vaya, ni me di cuenta. ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora, Hinata?-dije sonriendo.

- Quiero fumar…- dijo emocionada, abriendo su bolso. La detuve justo a tiempo, más que la acción en sí de fumar era que Hinata no fumaba cigarros, sino que fumaba marihuana y si la atrapaban por mi descuido...

- Mejor que no- me miró confundida- Mi madre y la de Sasuke nos siguen y si te ven, se lo comentarán a tus padres de inmediato.

- Me estás…- entró en pánico y las buscó rápidamente por todos los rincones que alcanzaba a ver en la calle y dentro del cine.- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, últimamente han notado ciertos cambios en mi actuar y en el de Sasuke, sospechan que salimos con alguien, con una muchacha…

- ¿No saben lo de ustedes?

- No, mi madre ni siquiera sabe que me gustan los hombres. Me vine a juntar con Sasuke para hablar y ver qué hacemos con las sospechas y nuestras madres nos siguieron al intuir que estábamos hablando por teléfono con nuestra "chica" antes de venirnos- hice comillas aéreas con las manos- y querían saber quién era. Alcanzamos a escondernos.

- Ahh, ya entiendo-dijo más calmada y suspirando de alivio- Me estás usando como alfombra para que no se den cuenta de lo sucio que estás haciendo…- dijo en tono picarón, alzando una ceja. Hundió su codo suavemente en mis costillas- Me deberás una, Naruto-kun.

- Lo sé. Perdona si no te conté pero estaba desesperado.

- Descuida, pero a cambio tendrás que ser mi pareja para la gala. Si invito a Neji-kun, sería muy obvio y tu madre ya nos vio así que…

- Está bien, acepto-le ofrecí la mano y sellamos el pacto con un apretón amistoso- Te invito un helado.

- Gracias- dijo sonriéndome con ternura.

Sonreí y nos dirigimos a la heladería. Hablamos de cosas un tanto aburridas de la escuela, no tocamos el tema de qué estudiar pues ambos lo detestábamos, esos temas los guardábamos siempre para los parientes molestos. Contamos anécdotas chistosas de la infancia, como cuando Hinata solía ser una chica bastante tímida, tanto que siempre que hablaba con alguien, aunque lo conociera, se ponía roja como tomate, sus manos sudaban y temblaban y tartamudeaba tanto que no se le entendía nada.

- Eso es porque pasaba encerrada mucho en casa por culpa de mis padres y solamente estaba con Neji-kun que vivía conmigo.

- Pero era tan chistoso… hubo una vez en la que me acerqué a hablarte solo para molestarte…- dije riéndome.

- Eres muy cruel conmigo, Naruto-kun.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y comiendo un bocado de su helado.

- Pero has cambiado tanto, ahora pareces otra persona, ¿te raptaron los alienígenas?

- No. Gracias a unos vecinos que una noche estaban fumando hierba fue que cambié para mejor… creo- rompió a reír.

- ¿Y cómo fue eso? -dije curioso- Cuenta, cuenta.

- Bueno, la reja no es muy alta y me asomé a ver qué era ese olor que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación. Mis vecinos tenían dos o tres años más que yo…

- ¿Y qué edad tenías?

- Doce, creo.-tomando otro bocado de helado- Bueno, me acerqué a la reja y los vi cerca. Me miraron y me saludaron. "¿Quieres probar, Hinata-chan?" Y yo dije tímidamente que sí. Me pasaron del porro que habían hecho y en un minuto ya me estaba riendo. Eso.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí, y me dieron unos consejos para tener mayor seguridad. La yerba me ayuda a relajarme, por naturaleza soy una persona muy estresada y preocupada, pienso puras tonteras y soy totalmente dependiente de la hierba cuando hay muchas cosas por hacer, como las pruebas, entregas de trabajo o preparar cenas de fin de año y navidad…Me estoy estresando gratis…- agarrándose la cabeza con la mano libre.

- Relájate, mujer- le dije algo preocupado. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y le di unos cuantos golpecitos para que me mirara, le sonreí.

La dejé en su casa y ésta me agradeció la tarde agradable. Desapareció tras la puerta y mi celular vibró.

_- Nuestras madres acaban de irse y estoy detrás de ti._

Volteé y a lo lejos le vi alzando la mano. Corrí hacia él, sonriente y me abrazó posesivamente.

- En estos momentos odio a mi madre por ser tan metiche…- dije yo.

- Te extrañé, usoratonkachi…- era raro oírle decir eso pero me gustó.

Nos besamos largo rato. El foco sobre nuestras cabezas parpadeó un par de veces y luego se apagó, junto con la hilera del pasaje entero en el que estábamos. Me asusté un poco, de repente sentí las manos de Sasuke colarse bajo mi polera.

- ¿Aquí?-pregunté sorprendido.

- Es una oportunidad única- dejó mis labios y ahora lamía mi cuello.

- Ahh…-gemí- Sasuke…- me agarré de su cuello y aspiré de su aroma. Siempre el mismo, siempre igual, siempre adictivo.

Por siempre lo querré con locura y un deseo que hasta ahora sigue intacto. Por fin podía dar rienda suelta a mis impulsos más bajos y no tuve por qué contenerme. Cuando quiso besarme y sentí su lengua colarse, subí de su polera con mis manos y con mi lengua tracé un camino descendiente, dejando unas cuantas marcas que indicaban que me pertenecía.

Me encantaba ser ahora yo quien hiciese gemir a Sasuke de placer, hasta haciendo eso era endemoniadamente sexy y más loco me volvía. Su voz era cada vez más ronca con cada centímetro que avanza. Estábamos demasiado excitados; yo metiendo una de mis manos en sus pantalones y la otra tras su nuca, demandante por sus besos. Él con una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda y con la otra mi trasero, sin pudor.

- Naruto…-gemía entre besos cuando mi mano rozaba descaradamente la tela de sus bóxers. Estaba muy duro, al igual que yo.

Lo tenía a mis pies, por primera vez quería que gritara mi nombre, volverlo loco con mis caricias y ver su rostro cuando llegara al orgasmo. Desabroché sus pantalones para mayor libertad, después de todo no había luz. Sus piernas se volvieron gelatina cuando comencé a masturbarlo. Lo tenía de rodillas contra la pared, gimiendo como un loco y yo me relamía los labios al oír su voz ronca, exquisita, a punto de correrse por mis caricias. Ya faltaba poco y estaba demasiado caliente. Alenté mis movimientos hasta detenerme y obtuve un gruñido. Lo besé. No me di cuenta cuando me desabrochó los pantalones y uno de sus dedos me estaba preparando para lo que tenía en mente.

- Sasuke… Ahh…

Entró sin dificultades y, por Dios que se sentía bien realizar mis sucias fantasías con la única persona más indicada para mí (según yo).

- Naruto…- gimió Sasuke.

Ni se imaginan el morbo de hacerlo a oscuras y en la calle (vulgar para algunos, lo mejor para otros), el solo hecho de recordarlo hacía que me excitara más y más.

Con una gran facilidad Sasuke se puso de pie y me levantó. Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas y me apoyó contra la pared, que por suerte era lisa.

Movimientos más rápidos, estocadas más fuertes, respiraciones más violentas y sentía su virilidad caliente en mi interior, dura y deliciosa con cada vaivén. Ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Me abracé a su cuello para descansar un poco y lo besé ahora más calmado.

- Te amo… Naruto-dijo con dificultad.

- Te ano…-sacudí la cabeza y ambos reímos divertidos.

- Usoratonkachi, jajajajaja.

- Cabe la coincidencia de la palabra con el acto y lo que te iba a decir pero… jajajaj. Te amo, teme.

- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde, jovencito?- dijo mi madre nada más abrí la puerta de la casa. Me estaba esperando sentada en el escalón que separaba al concreto del piso de madera flotante.- Estaba preocupadísima por ti, hubo un gran apagón en toda la ciudad, comenzaron los saqueos en una tienda aquí cerca y no sabía de ti porque no contestabas el celular y más encima…- se calló- ¿Y esa cara?

Me miré al espejo junto a la puerta cuando la cerré, di con una sonrisa de idiota que no se me había quitado desde que me despedí de Sasuke en la estación de metro. Seguía sin creer que lo recién pasado haya sigo un acto real. Nos unimos, expresamos todo cuanto sentíamos el uno por el otro. Era normal tener esa cara de idiota y no me la quitaría la cara de amargada de mi madre ni nadie sobre la faz de la Tierra.

- ¿Es un pecado ser feliz?- dije con la voz llena de dulzura, dirigiéndome a mi habitación casi saltando los escalones para llegar al segundo piso.

- Parece que te fue bien con tu chica.

- Lo que tú digas, mamá.- ignorando su comentario. Nada me molestaba esta noche.

Dormí plácidamente y al día siguiente Sasuke me invitó a dormir a su casa al día previo de la gala. Lo único que no me agradaba de este evento es que los padres también estaban invitados… No es que odiara a mis padres, pero el hecho de tener que contenerme durante la llegada, la espera a entrar al salón, las palabras de los apoderados, el discurso del presidente de ellos, la cena, el postre, entrega de regalos… me ponía de mal humor. Y tendría suerte si los padres no se asomaban al salón donde sería el festejo con música.

Mi madre estuvo el doble de curiosa cuando tomé desayuno, sus preguntas capciosas, las indirectas para que le contara qué había hecho al día anterior que había salido tan deprisa y sin previo aviso me molestaron en cierta manera y hacían que me pusiera todo rojo y me avergonzara pensar en cochinadas estando ellos presentes. Además de la incomodidad entre mis piernas… ¿Porqué no temblaba o alguien tocaba la puerta o aparecían fantasmas en una situación como esta? ¿Tan ocupados estaban?

- No lo diré nunca- dije fervientemente.

Qué me mantenía positivo respecto del evento; qué habría bar abierto y conociendo a mi madre, era capaz de terminar haciendo locuras encima de la mesa por la cantidad de alcohol que era capaz de consumir y mi padre correría tras ella para mantenerla a raya. Sólo faltaría la madre de Sasuke quien estaría ojo de águila sobre su hijo en todo momento ya que, como era de la clásica madre de antaño; pendiente de su hijo en todo momento, jamás tocaría alcohol y no lo dejaría beber o fumar a él tampoco. Una madre demasiado controladora para mi gusto y mantendría la cordura hasta el final.

- Eso crees tú…- dijo Sasuke ante mis inseguridades respecto de la gala y su madre. Lo miré curioso, sin entender qué trataba de decirme.

- ¿Qué me perdí?

- Ya sabes que Sakura tuvo un pasado oscuro con las drogas y que el LSD no podía dejarlo, ¿verdad?- asentí- Pues, conseguí esto- sacó una pequeña bolsa transparente de un cajón junto a su cama. Dentro había un pequeño cuadrado con una caricatura de un conejo.

- ¿Todavía le quedaban?- dije sorprendido.

- ¿Bromeas? Eran sus favoritas. Te hubieras vuelto loco con la gran cantidad que tenía- comencé a reír por su tono exagerado de asombro- En serio, tenía la colección entera de los Looney Tunes y Betty Boop, pero ahora prefiere la absenta ahora y me regaló a este pequeño…- sonrió maliciosamente y sacó una bolsa del tamaño de un cuaderno con muchísimos cuadrados con diferentes diseños, colores y símbolos- y a su familia.

- Sakura es la mejor- dije boquiabierto- Déjame verlo- le quité la bolsa y miré de cerca todos esos parches en mis manos… - Me siento como el Dios del pecado…

-Servirán postre y me enteré por buenas fuentes que tendrá chips de muchos colores y formas como adorno…

- Ni lo notará- dije sonriendo emocionado.

- Cuando no esté mirando lo pondré en su postre. Mi padre tendrá que vigilarla así que serán dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sus brazos me rodearon lentamente y besó mi cabeza con ternura.

- No sabes lo bien que se siente estar contigo así…- me susurró.

- No pensé que podría resultar esto siquiera hasta hace un mes- lo abracé y deposité un beso en su cuello y de vuelta despejó los mechones de mi frente y me besó- Tenerte así, aquí y descubrir este lado meloso tuyo.

No respondió, buscó mis labios tomándome por el mentón.

- Nuestros compañeros planean hacer una especie de conspiración en la gala de mañana, ¿te conté?

- No, cuenta, cuenta- le insistí infantilmente.

- Dicen que el DJ que contrataron es el hermano de un amigo del padre de Kiba y él lo conoce hace un tiempo, nos da por sentado que es lo peor en gustos musicales, así que planean drogarlo con la infalible ayuda de Sakura, quien se colará misteriosamente en su trago con la ayuda de Ino y Gaara pondrá la mejor música que tenga.

- Es el mejor cuando de música se trata.

- Cierto, y se colarán unas cuantas dósis de éxtasis para los desanimados. Sakura llevará absenta únicamente para el DJ ya que dijo que no quería desperdiciar el resto porque era difícil conseguirla.

- La fiesta va a estar genial.

- Será al más puro estilo; sexo drogas y tecno.-sonrió maliciosamente y lo besé, me gustaba esa sonrisa traviesa que ponía.

* * *

><p><strong>Fui puntual al subir al fin, muchos besos everyone! I appreciate all of your support! (se me quedó un poco pegado el inglés por culpa de mi padre) Es un placer escribir para ustedes, de verdad.<strong>

**Reviews**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Como que escribí la escena de la fiesta escuchando una chorrada de música tecno, mucho LMFAO, Dev y Skrillex, entre otros. Me gustó este cap y desde ya advierto escenas medio fuertes. Disfruten la lectura y los amo a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me alegran tanto el día.**

**Cliché capítulo 7**

Me costó quedarme dormido y pensé en colarme dentro de la cama de Sasuke como un montón de veces. No iba con segundas intenciones, sólo quería su compañía para poder dormir mejor. Recuerdo cuando era pequeño y mi madre me acompañaba cuando no podía conciliar el sueño por horas. Dos minutos bastaban para que quedase inconciente.

- ¿Qué…?-dijo de pronto Sasuke algo soñoliento cuando me sintió al borde de su cama, apoyado y con ojos suplicantes que ponía cuando quería conseguir algo- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

- No ¿Puedo…?-mirando su cama.

- Sí- dijo soñoliento y bostezando. Se corrió para darme espacio y me tapó con las sábanas. Acto seguido me volteé hacia él y me abrazó a mi cintura- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches-dije yo feliz.

Sentir el calor de su cuerpo, esa reconfortante compañía que ayuda a dormir a cualquiera con insomnio, hizo que me quedara dormido rápidamente y con una sonrisa estampada en mi rostro. Sentir su respiración, sus brazos calientitos abrazándome hicieron que me acordara cuántas veces estuve imaginando esto mientras estaba solo en mi habitación, ya grande y sin excusas para poder pedirle a mi madre que me ayudara a dormir. Pensaba que jamás podría estar en una situación así, durmiendo abrazado junto a la persona que más quisiera. Con Sasuke todo se hacía más fácil ahora, tremendamente fácil y todo era tan color de rosa como nunca podría llegar a imaginar.

Al día siguiente nos encontramos con nuestras respectivas parejas en el lugar de la fiesta. Era bastante amplio; quedaba en el cerro y al bajar una escalera rodeada de pequeños árboles había una gran piscina tras una reja un tanto baja. Perfecta para quien quisiera darse un chapuzón.

El gran salón era bonito pero aburrido para mi gusto, demasiado elegante y refinado para alguien tan bruto como yo o como cualquiera de mi clase los cuales seguíamos haciendo competencias de escupitajos para entretenernos la mayor parte del tiempo o en salidas escolares.

La habitación donde sería la fiesta era enorme y ojala que fuera sorprendente con todos esos focos y láser.

Procedió el presidente del centro de padres y dio un discurso bonito diciendo lo emocionado que estaba y que era genial nuestras notas y bla, bla, bla. Nos entregaron unos regalos llamándonos por apellido y nos tomaron fotos con nuestras parejas. Reparé en Sakura cuando la llamaron; estaba muy delgada y a pesar de todo el maquillaje, las ojeras no se ocultaban bien, tampoco las marcas moradas de sus brazos y muñecas, pinchazos de agujas ocultos torpemente bajo la chaquetita negra de franela y cortes en las piernas bajo su vestido rojo. Bueno, ese último detalle lo supe cuando ella misma me lo contó. Era una buena amiga mía y siempre le ayudaba cuando me necesitaba. Era adicta a muchas sustancias pero la mantenía a raya para que no se le pasara la mano. La última vez que perdió el control fue cuando terminó tirada en medio de un callejón. Vomitando la enorme cantidad de drogas que había ingerido. Hubo varias ocasiones en las que me escuchaba y otras en las me insultaba y se marchaba, era cuando aparecía Sasuke para secundarme y si no nos hacía caso, estaba su novia Ino quien con una sola bofetada le hacía entrar en razón.

Logramos convencer al fotógrafo para tomarnos una foto especial a mí y a Sasuke. Posamos tan casual como un par de buenos amigos. El resto quiso hacer lo mismo.

- Ah, hombre, estoy tan ansioso que muero por un cigarro-susurró Sasuke a mi lado.

Hinata quien en ese momento estaba junto a mí automáticamente le ofreció su bolso a Sasuke. Lo miró cómplice y éste sonrió.

- Escoge bien. Dijo con su acostumbrada voz inocente- No querrás reírte sin razón durante la cena.

- Gracias, Hinata.-dijo Sasuke y encendió un cigarro mientras esperaba. Le devolvió el bolso a su dueña y tuvo que alejarse para que sus padres no lo vieran.

Lo que más me gustaba de mi curso, es que además de ser brutos, todos ocultaban ciertas facetas ante sus padres. Todos estábamos corrompidos; tenían preferencias distintas, eran drogadictos, delincuentes, groseros, trabajólicos o adictos al sexo. Me encantaba que se aceptaran entre sí.

Cuando solíamos estar a pleno recreo Sasuke y yo, no queríamos salir de la sala al igual que ninguno de nuestra clase (a menos que fuera al baño o a comprar algo para comer) Nos besábamos sin pudor al más puro estilo francés.

- Naruto, Sasuke,- gritó Sai- no coman pan en frente de los pobres-no hice caso del comentario.

- Consíganse un motel-dijo Kiba a modo de broma.

- Déjenlos, si igual les parece hot- dijo Tenten.

- Y pensar que me gustaban las películas porno. Con estos dos es mucho mejor.- soltó Sai.

Tanto Sasuke como yo les alzamos el dedo corazón.

- A este paso terminaremos haciendo una orgía el curso entero.

Lo tomaron bastante bien. No les molestaba en lo más mínimo y eso me gustaba.

A pesar de estar en un colegio prestigioso, el destino nos puso a todos estos renegados en el mismo saxo y nos divertíamos a montones. Éramos el primer curso de bajos recursos que fueron seleccionados bajo estricta revisión. Nuestras notas hicieron la magia. Bueno, no todos éramos en extremo pobres, éramos una mezcla rara de clases medias y clases medias bajas.

Los profesores no nos molestaban porque, y no sé cómo, éramos el curso estrella del colegio entero. Los promedios más altos y bueno, terminé ahí metido con esos cerebritos gracias a mis excelentes notas en octavo básico que para mi desgracia disminuyeron un poco en primero segundo y que comenzaron a subir rápidamente en tercero y me uní al grupo de excelencia en cuarto. Terminé entendiendo de cierta manera el porqué todos teníamos costumbres y hábitos extraños; el estrés era tal que de una u otra manera uno encontraba su escape, ya sea droga, alcohol, sexo, etc. Yo me obsesionaba tontamente diciéndome, "si estudio bien, Sasuke se sentirá orgulloso y feliz de mí, ojala note mi esfuerzo" Y bueno, vicio sano, además de verlo en clases y estudiar para que no me echaran de la clase a otro curso por mi baja de notas… y uno que otro trago que no estaba de más.

Mi madre pedía agua o jugo, no tenía intención alguna de tocar el alcohol, lo cual me cabreó. Retiraron los platos y trajeron los postres. Saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta el parche y m fijé en que los sabores de los helados eran distintos. Me había sacado la lotería. Deposité con cautela el parche entre medio de las pastillas de dulce de mi helado y sonreí socarronamente.

- Mamá, ¿a ti te gusta el helado de chocolate?

- Sí, me encanta- dijo emocionada.

- Porque a mí me gusta la vainilla y me acabo de fijar en tu helado, ¿quieres cambiar?

- Ya- cambiando los helados.

Mi padre parecía divertido con el padre de Hinata (sus padres se sentaron en la misma mesa que nosotros) y su madre se había retirado al baño por lo que nadie me vio en mi fechoría.

Recibí un leve codazo de Hinata en las costillas y la miré inocentemente. Empuñó la mano y mostró su aprobación con el pulgar. Sonreí cómplice.

Mi madre se terminó el postre muy rápido y se levantó a los pocos minutos a por un vaso de whisky. El presidente de los apoderados dio por iniciada la fiesta para los celebrados y me levanté de la mesa emocionado. Me guié por el sonido de una canción horrible y pasada de moda que venía desde aquel gran salón ahora iluminado por millones de luces y lásers. Era lo más genial que había visto en mi vida.

En la puerta sentí que alguien tomaba de mi mano y me arrastraba hacia el interior. Sasuke apuntó sonriente donde estaba el DJ y observé cómo Ino lo distraía con su vestido corto y el escote, insinuante y en pro de coqueteo. Detrás de éste, Sakura actuaba rápidamente sacando una botellita de su sostén y vaciando el contenido dentro del vaso junto al computador portátil.

- ¿Tu madre?- pregunté curioso.

- Ni se dio cuenta y se la tragó en el primer bocado.

- La mía estaba en plan de cero alcohol así que puse en mi helado la sorpresa y lo intercambié con ella por su helado favorito. Ahora está en la barra con varios whiskys dobles.

Sasuke me sonrió y miró al DJ.

- Ya quiero ver cuándo se lo beba- dijo emocionado.

Atrapé sus labios aprovechando la poca luz del lugar. Qué infantil y apetecible se veía.

El DJ se bebió unos cuantos sorbos y después de dos canciones empezó a reírse y se tomó de un golpe el resto del brebaje y se bajó de la tarima a perseguir algo que todos desconocimos. Gaara se subió en seguida y todos comenzaron a gritarle para que se apurara y cambiara esa música de mierda.

La música de detuvo por completo y se acercó al micrófono.

- Say my name, bitchies!- dijo y la verdadera música empezó. Partió con un mix bastante bueno de Dev "like a G6" y automáticamente me puse en modo de baile junto a Sasuke. Había mucha energía en el ambiente.

La verdadera fiesta había empezado. Humo por tosdas partes, luces centelleantes que parecían flashes que me marearon un poco pero no me importó, espuma sobre nuestras cabezas… ¡La mejor fiesta de mi vida!

Bailamos cerca de dos horas y media sin parar y me cansé bastante. Le dije que saldría a tomar algo de aire y me acompañó.

- Yo también estoy algo cansado.- mintió, él siempre había tenido más aguante que yo.

Salimos hacia el patio y bajamos la escalera. Pasamos por encima de la reja de la piscina y a lo lejos oímos los gemidos de placer de Ino y Sakura tras un árbol.

- ¿Ya empezó la hora feliz?- pregunté yo sin poder evitar el excitarme al oírlas.

- Debieron probar algo del éxtasis- nos sentamos a la orilla de la piscina. Mis piernas eran gelatina.

- Los pies me están matando…- escuché a nuestras espaldas- Malditas porquerías. ¿Quién fue la hija de puta que inventó los tacones?

- Hinata, Neji, - los llamé alzando el brazo.

- Por aquí- dijo Sasuke divertido por la queja de nuestra querida compañera.

- Disculpen mi vocabulario. Si tuvieran que usar estos el día entero me entenderían…

- A ver- dijo Sasuke extendiendo una mano cuando Hinata se sentó a su lado- Presta.

- Como quieras- le entregó los zapatos con tacos de más de diez centímetros y con plataforma.

Sin duda, ver a Sasuke usando tacones era comiquísimo. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio al caminar me hace recordar el dolor de mi estómago al forzarlo de tanto aguantarme la risa que terminó explotando.

- Diablos, ¿cómo no te has caído?

- Te acostumbras.

- Hinata- dije yo- ¿algo bueno para fumar?

- Claro- me ofreció su bolso- están en la bolsa.

No mas encender el porro y Hinata estaba devorando la boca de su acompañante. No me sorprendió, ya que sabía que ella y su primo tenían algo, todo el curso sabía, excepto sus familiares por razones obvias.

Si hay amor, no importa de quién se trate… Ojala todos pensaran igual y fueran así de comprensivos.

- Ah… ¡Ahh!- gritó de repente Sasuke a punto de caerse. Lo alcancé a agarrar. Me reí, el porro surtía efecto muy rápidamente- Gracias, y dame un poco de eso- quitándomelo de las manos. Aproveché de quitarle los zapatos- jajaja, amo esto- ahora estábamos iguales.

- Eh, dame un poco- dijo Hinata.

- Ten.

Pasaron veinte minutos que estuvimos en silencio, mirando el cielo. Sasuke se recostó sobre mi estómago y me tomaba la mano.

- Las estrellas… ¿están vivas y por eso brillan?- pregunté absorto en los puntitos blancos.

- No, yo creo…- dijo Sasuke acariciando el dorso de mi mano con el pulgar- Que brillan porque se excitan al vernos haciéndolo… esa es la razón por la que hay tantas; hacen grandes orgías.

- … y tienen pequeños bebés estrellas- Neji también se sumó a la conversación exhalando una gran bocanada de humo.

- Todos ustedes están… súper mal- dijo Hinata subiendo el tono de voz para que la escucháramos, los gemidos de la pareja tras el árbol eran cada vez más altos- Brillan porque los trajes que usan por la noche son así.

- ¿Y qué usan de día?- preguntó Sasuke curioso.

- Duh, los de nube.

Me reí con muchas ganas al imaginármelo y el resto me siguió. Estar así de dopado y feliz es sin duda algo que me gusta. No te importa nada y solo piensas en cosas sin sentido y se te despeja la mente.

- Nubes…- repetí como si fuera el mejor chiste que haya oído.

Algo cayó en la piscina, oí perfectamente el agua salpicar fuera y mojarme un poco el rostro. Todos nos incorporamos a ver.

- Chouji… te dije que sin ropa. Ahora te irás estilando a casa, apresurado de mierda- Shikamaru lo sermoneaba de brazos cruzados al borde de la piscina.

- Gerónimo- gritó un Lee en calzoncillos haciendo la clásica bombita.

Me emocionó la idea, de estar sobrio me lo hubiera pensado dos veces pero como ése no era el caso miré cómplice a Sasuke. Él sonrió y se apresuró a desvestirse. Ambos quedamos en bóxers al mismo tiempo y agarramos a Shikamaru, uno de cada brazo y nos lanzamos. Se enojó un tiempo con nosotros, gritándonos toda clase de improperios pero se calmó comenzando a nadar como si nada y salpicando a la pareja que no paraba de gritar y ponerlo nervioso.

Se corrió la voz y el curso entero estaba en la piscina únicamente en ropa interior. Hasta los más recatados, gracias a una que otra sustancia de Sakura, se unieron. Lo más chistoso fue que de alguna manera u otra Gaara se las ingenió para correr un par de parlantes cerca de la escalera y musicalizó la piscina, volviendo a prender los ánimos de los bailarines y las parejas (ejem) e incentivar a otros.

- Vaya sopa de fluidos corporales…- dijo Gaara al llegar al lugar aún vestido.

- Qué asco ¿En serio tienes pensado meterte?- su hermana desaprobaba un tanto lo que pasaba.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Por qué te quitas la ropa?- se acercó a su hermano y miró sus ojos- ¿Estás drogado?

- …- Gaara le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y corrió hacia ella cuando se alejó.

- No… Gaara- le advirtió- Espera. ¡Gaara, espera! ¡No! ¡NO!- se escuchó un chapuzón- ¡Te odio!

- ¡Mentira, soy tu hermano favorito!- dijo feliz el pelirrojo.

Qué no pasó esa noche, quién no perdió la virginidad esa noche, quien no se drogó esa noche. Recordaré ese día por el resto de mi vida como la fiesta del siglo y me reiré por tantas cosas que pasaron.

- ¡Amor, Kushina! ¡No hagas eso!- era la voz de mi padre.

- Eres muy aburrido- se escuchó un chapuzón.

Me despegué de Sasuke y busqué con la mirada de entre todos mis compañeros, a mi madre y a mi padre. Con mi mamá no habría problema, se notaba en su voz que había bebido de sobra, pero mi padre estaba más que sobrio, únicamente porque alguien tenía que conducir de vuelta a casa.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Estás aquí? ¡Ayúdame con tu madre!

- No, yo quiero estar aquí- respondía tercamente mi madre cerca de la orilla con Kiba y Lee bailando a su alrededor.

- Tengo que irme- dije entre risas a Sasuke. La marihuana seguía surtiendo efecto en mí pero debía retener la risa para que no lo notaran mis padres cuando los viera. Le di un beso rápido y me marché

- ¡Te veo mañana!- me gritó él.

- Está bien- le respondí.- Mamá- cuando estaba en ese estado sólo había una manera de convencerla para lo que fuera- Hay más whisky en casa y los vecinos Yoshino no están en casa…- tenían piscina.

- El último hace el aseo de la casa- dijo saliendo animada y con su marido pisándole los talones- Vamos Minato, corres como niña.

- Pues tú corres como hombre- le respondió por el orgullo herido.

Me vestí y antes de irme le grité a mis compañeros.

- ¡Nos vemos, muchachos! ¡Cuídense!

- ¡Adiós compañero!

- ¡Te queremos!

- ¡La próxima semana, fiesta en mi casa!

- ¡Esa Gaara!

¡¿Por qué no te elegimos presidente de curso?

- ¡De puro mala onda que son!

* * *

><p><strong>Como este cap era pura fiesta y música el siguiente será calmadito, lo fuerte pasó y hemos sobrevivido heroicamente. Reviews y muchas gracias a los que me siguen leyendo ^^ los adoro <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Se calmaron las revoluciones pero eso no le quita la intriga y la emoción, faltan varias cosas por pasar aún XD. Agradezco a aquellos que sigan leyendo mi humilde historia, ya falta cada vez menos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché capítulo 8<strong>

Llegué muerto a casa, cansado a más no poder. Mi madre no pudo llevar a cabo su plan de pasarse a la casa de los vecinos. Mientras se cambiaba el traje de baño se quedó dormida encima de su cama y mi padre no más arroparla cayó también presa del sueño. Tanto correr tras su loca esposa lo agotó.

La noche había sido la mejor. Me hubiese gustado ver la cara de mi madre cuando le hizo efecto el parche de su postre, y la madre de Sasuke… eso sí que hubiera sido algo digno de ver junto con la reacción del señor Fugaku.

Oí que después de que estaba bien entrada en efecto, se metió en la cocina y bailó con los chefs, hasta casi se sube a la encimera pero la sacaron justo a tiempo.

Despedir el colegio y a tus compañeros de clase será siempre algo que me dará nostalgia. Nos seguimos juntando a pesar de todo. Hicimos unas cuantas juntas por los días después de hartarnos viéndonos sólo en las fiestas y bailar más que hablar.

Las competencias de escupitajos nunca nos aburrieron, o las bromas de doble sentido de Kiba, la comida exquisita que traía Chouji, uno que otro bebestible de Sakura ni las peleas de Tenten y Lee cuando se trataba de artes marciales.

Maduramos sólo en cierta medida como verán, todos conseguimos aprobar los exámenes de ingreso y nos inscribimos en las mejores universidades.

Yo en cambio me preocupaba muchísimo más en decirles a mis padres que era homosexual. Las universidades jamás me habían parecido tan relajantes en comparación con la presión que sentía ahora.

- Mamá- le pregunté un día.

- Dime, hijo.

- ¿Qué opinas de que la sociedad esté más abierta hacia las parejas del mismo sexo?

- Mmm…- musitó no muy contenta de la pregunta- No sé, me casé con un hombre y no veía a las mujeres más que como amigas o enemigas… Supongo que si eso les hace felices… Pues, por mí está bien.

Sakura logró curarse de su drogadicción gracias a la clínica de rehabilitación a la que entró, convencida ciento por ciento por Ino. Ésta fue aceptada con los brazos abiertos en la familia Haruno cuando le contaron de su relación y de enterarse cuánto había hecho Ino por su pareja.

- ¿Cómo no quererte si has hecho tanto por mi hija?- fue lo que dijo la madre de Sakura, según ella me contó por teléfono una noche y llorando de felicidad.- A eso es a lo que yo llamo amor. Eres bienvenida en esta familia.

Ojala que la reacción de mis padres fuera ésa. No sabía qué pensar, pero bueno… podría suponer tres reacciones con certeza; primero, aceptarían encantados, segundo, que no, y la tercera, aceptar con inseguridades de que la edad me confundía y se me pasaría pronto.

Me enfadaba pensar en esa suposición (número tres). Yo iba en serio en mi relación ojala que siguiéramos así por mucho tiempo y las peleas nunca me asustaron para tener una excusa para cortar.

- ¿Mamá?

- Dime, hijo.

- ¿Qué pasaría si estoy saliendo con alguien y…?

- Pero si eso ya lo sé.

- Te estoy preguntando hipotéticamente.

- Bueno, continúa.

- ¿Cómo esperarías que fuera… mi pareja?

- Amable, comprensiva, pero sobre todo; que te quiera y te haga feliz, hijo. Y no me molestaría que tuviera planes para su futuro en vez de ser ama de casa.

- Eso suena… olvídalo. Me gustó eso que dijiste- Sasuke encajaba a la perfección. Ahora faltaba tirar la bomba- Mamá, ¿y qué pasaría si esa persona fuese hombre?

- ¿Estamos hablando hipotéticamente?- me miró con cierta suspicacia.

- Sí.- respondí rápidamente sin pensar.

- Está difícil, ¿pero no quieres tener hijos con alguna bonita mujer, tener descendencia? Después de todo, ése es el propósito de los seres humanos, se enamoran, se casan y tienen hijos. No en ese orden necesario pero por lo menos eso es lo normal que pase.

- Pero no todo en la vida son los hijos nacidos de una relación, quiero decir, hay gente que no puede tener hijos por razones de la naturaleza que es sabia y se le da la oportunidad a niños que han quedado sin una familia cariñosa, que perdió desafortunadamente.

- ¿Te refieres a la adopción?

- Sí, ¿qué opinas de lo de la pareja?

- ¿De que salgas con un hombre?- asentí nervioso pero con la vista fija en ella, tal vez demasiado concentrado en lo que podría decir- Mmm… teniendo en cuenta tu madurez, crianza, criterios y valores… Te apoyaría pero me costaría acostumbrarme a la idea. Después de todo, siempre te he imaginado trayendo alguna chica.

- Gracias por el apoyo hipotético, mamá.

- De nada, hijo.

- ¿Y tú que opinas de todo esto, Minato?

- No me digas así que soy tu padre, no el vecino…- fingiendo enojo y bajando el diario para mirarme- ¿Qué opinaría si salieras con un hombre…?

- Sí.

- Supongo que estaría bien, teniendo en cuenta la época en la que vivimos y he visto tantas parejas ser felices… Lo que te haga feliz, por mí está bien.

- ¿Les he dicho cuánto los amo a los dos?

- No tan seguido como quisiéramos pero…- dijo mi madre.

- ¡Los amo!

Me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación y nada más cerrar la puerta me llegó un mensaje de texto al celular. Era de Sasuke.

"_Tengo el apoyo hipotético de mi padre. Mi madre dijo que ni muerta aceptaría y que me quitaría la herencia"_

"_¿Qué herencia?"_

"_Eso mismo dije yo"_

"_¿Eso quiere decir que no aceptaría siquiera abrirme la puerta?"_

"_Sí"_

"_Oh"_

"_Eso pensé"_

"_Yo tengo el apoyo hipotético de mis dos padres pero mi madre tardaría en acostumbrarse a la idea"_

"_Bueno, es normal. Pero de seguro me adorará cuando me conozca"_

"_Jajaja, sí. En dos meses te estará ofreciendo galletas de Berry"_

"_Me dio hambre. Le diré a mi madre que me prepare en seguida unas cuantas galletas, si es que le queda algo de humor"_

"_Jajaja, te quiero, idiota"_

"_Yo también"_

Todo lo que quedaba hacer era decirles a nuestros padres.

- Quiero saber ya cómo lo tomarán cuando se los diga.- me recosté de espaldas sobre mi cama, con los brazos tras mi cabeza.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

- Pasa- era mi madre- Hola.

- Hijo, quería preguntarte una cosa y decirte otra. Bueno, la verdad es una mezcla.

- ¿Sí?

- Quería confesarte que sospechaba de que estabas saliendo con alguien y…te seguí.- se sentó junto a mí en la cama y yo me senté.

- Lo sé- le respondí calmado.

- ¿Cómo?

- No te disfrazas muy bien que digamos. Por lo general solamente en las películas resultan los lentes de sol, una boina y un diario.

- Diablos…- dijo para sí aunque igual escuché y esbocé una sonrisa- Te pido disculpas por mi imprudencia y mi inseguridad.

- No importa, ¿y cuál era tu pregunta?

- Creo que me la respondí yo sola. Si te vi saliendo con una chica tan bonita, no podrías estar saliendo con…- no quiso terminar la oración.

La miré atento y pensé que era ahora o nunca.

- ¿… con un chico?- asintió- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo?- le dije hablando con un tono animoso y cometí un error al animarla falsamente. Debió haber supuesto que le iba a decir que Hinata era mi novia- Te engañé.

- ¿Eh?-parpadeó varias veces incrédula.

- Cuando estábamos en el patio y me preguntaste si estaba saliendo con alguien… Sí, y estoy enamorado- sonreí.

- ¿Y cuando recibiste esa llamada y saliste huyendo?-dijo emocionada.

- Era esa misma persona.

- Hijito, felicitaciones- me abrazó (ni que me fuera a casar…)- ¿es esa linda niña de cabello largo?

- Ah, no, ella está con alguien- me dejó de abrazar y arqueó una ceja- lo que pasa es que te engañé haciéndote creer que ella era mi novia pero la verdad es que…

- ¿Así que de verdad estás enamorado… pero de un muchacho?- bajando el tono de voz para asimilar la información.

Asentí y me sonrojé violentamente. Sonaba casi decepcionada. Se lo había dicho al fin, me había quitado un peso terrible de encima.

- Vaya, ¿entonces cómo es que predijiste que te iba a seguir y estarías con una chica para engañarme?

- Iba a hablar de unas cosas con él en el parque y como nos dimos cuenta de que estabas un tanto curiosa de mi relación… Dijo en broma que tal vez podrías haberme seguido y me aterré. Por eso nos escondimos en un juego que había por ahí y te vio.

- ¿Me conoce?

- Sí, más de lo que crees.

- ¿Quién es?-preguntó bastante curiosa.

- Todo a su tiempo. Como estabas siendo tan "entrometida" en mis asuntos, quería que dejaras de sospechar porque ¿sabes? Acepto haber sentido pánico en contarte que estaba saliendo con un hombre y… llamé a esta amiga y le pregunté si quería ir al cine. Salí e hice que me vieras a propósito para que comprobaras que estaba saliendo con una mujer. De alguna manera me daría más tiempo para pensar en cómo decirte la verdad.

- Vaya… Bien pensado- se quedó en silencio pegada y mirando al techo- ¿Y cuándo nos lo presentarás?

- Emm…- me puse nervioso. No esperaba que dijera eso tan pronto, sí que le picaba el bicho de la curiosidad a esta mujer- Si quieres… le llamo para que venga ahora.

- Estupendo, pero cuéntale a tu padre también para que no se entere tan de golpe cuando venga tu pareja y todo eso- se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Mamá- le dije antes de que saliera- Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, te quiero.

- Gracias por contarme la verdad, hijo. Yo también te quiero.

Salió y me tiré boca abajo sobre la cama. La sonrisa que se me plantó en el rostro dolía de tan amplia. Busqué mi celular y le mandé un mensaje de texto a Sasuke.

"_Le lancé la bomba a mi madre recién pero no le dije que eras tú"_

"_¡¿Me estás?"_

"_No. Mi madre quiere que te presente y debo contarle a mi padre. Así que sal de tu casa y vente en diez minutos"_

"_¿Y no les dijiste que estamos juntos?"_

"_Lo que más debe estarle preocupando ahora a mi madre es saber con qué sorpresa se encontrará"_

"_Ni se imagina…"_

"_No. Ya, me voy a decirle a mi padre. Te veo pronto"_

"_¡Ah! Qué nervios"_

"_Ánimo"_

"_Me gustaría leerme tan seguro como tú"_-sonreí ante el mensaje cuando se intercambiaron de papeles las respuestas cuando estaba en el cine con Hinata la vez pasada para engañar a nuestras madres.

"_Es que soy único" -_respondí igual que él la vez pasada.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- ¿Es en serio?- dijo mi padre cuando le conté.

- Sí- le dije serio.

- ¿Y quién es?

- Lo conocerás dentro de poco.

- ¿Vendrá ahora?- dijo sorprendido porque fuera tan pronto- ¿No es demasiado apresurado? Déjame por lo menos filtrar algo de información, que esto es demasiado hasta para mí...- agarrándose la cabeza en fingida presión.

- Sí, ya le mandé un mensaje de texto.-sonriendo.

- Bajemos a esperarlo en el living. - dijo mi madre- Quiero preguntarle muchas cosas para conocerlo mejor.

- Mamá, sólo lo pondrás más nervioso.

- Sea hombre o mujer, siempre querré hacer preguntas y ver si es lo suficientemente bueno para mi hijo querido.

Suspiré y bajamos la escalera. Estaba nervioso al igual que mis padres, cómo lo tomarían cuando viesen a Sasuke, las expectativas que tendrían mis padres, cómo sería conocer al novio de tu hijo, cómo actuar, ¿normalmente?… Alguien tocó el timbre y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco.

- Debe ser él- dijo mi madre, incitándome a que fuera a abrir la puerta.

- No creo, vive lejos y solo ha pasado media hora desde que hablé con él- por lo general el viaje duraba cerca de cincuenta minutos a una hora.

- ¿Vive al otro lado de la ciudad o qué?- preguntó mi padre en broma.

- Más o menos.- me dirigí a la puerta.

Mi mano temblaba cuando toqué la perilla y abrí.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Besos, abrazos y nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo más de Cliché!<strong>

¡**Reviews, please!**

**l**

l

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cliché capítulo 9**

- ¿Buenos días?- pregunté a los religiosos frente de mi puerta. Lo supe y detesté cuando observé que cada uno cargaba una biblia. No era ateo pero no creía una palabra de lo que decían, y odiaba más el hecho de que esta gente pusiera tanto énfasis en querer transformar a todos en fervientes católicos, sin dejarnos decidir qué era mejor para nosotros.

- Buenos días, joven- dijo una señora gorda de pelo corto y con una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Rodeaba los cincuenta y tantos años- venimos a mostrarle la palabra del Señor- nunca supe bien cómo ahuyentarlos así que solo asentí. - Hoy en día dicen que las nuevas generaciones están más liberales y comenzando a experimentar las pasiones carnales con personas de su mismo sexo, luces como un buen muchacho, fiel a tu padre, el Señor, así que te daremos un consejo; no escuches a esta gente, confundiendo tu cabeza con su liberalidad, no los dejes. Todos somos corderos creados para estar con nuestros opuestos; hombre y mujer y así es como debe ser…

- Este…- dije por lo bajo, rascándome complicado la nuca. Esta situación era un tanto irónica y no podía reírme en sus caras, sería de mala educación.

- … esparce la palabra del altísimo- un niño que acompañaba a los locos se me acercó y me entregó un panfleto que decía; los errores de los inocentes rebaños de nuestro señor.

- Bótalo cuando nos vayamos- me dijo y le guiñé un ojo. Por supuesto que lo haría apenas cerrara la puerta.

- ¿Naruto?- escuché una voz familiar.

- ¿Sasuke?- dije y lo observé asomarse tras el "rebaño" de religiosos

- Perfecto, otro joven que luce obediente a nuestro Padre, hijo del señor Altísimo- dijo la señora habladora.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- me preguntó Sasuke susurrándome.

- Después te explico.

- … y los deseos carnales que deben ser guardados para el santo matrimonio…

- ¿Le dijiste a tu padre?- refiriéndose a si le había contado la verdad y a su visita.

- Está expectante.

- … blasfemia e infierno sin fin para aquellos pecadores que disfrutan de profanarse con personas de su mismo sexo…

- Un momento- dijo Sasuke, notoriamente molesto y deteniendo el interminable discurso de la señora- ¿Está en contra de los homosexuales?

- Son una aberración. - respondió con leve enfado y el resto de su séquito asintió.

- ¿Y quién le da derecho a decir eso?

- Eh… pues Nuestro Señor- al parecer se cohibió de que alguien se atreviera a contradecirle por primera vez.

- ¿Entonces Dios le dijo que son una aberración? Se supone que los hermanos no deben odiarse y deben amarse los unos a los otros y perdonarse todo. ¿Acaso no ha escuchado la frase "Dios es amor"? Además de que si todos fuimos creados por él, entonces Él querría que no todos fuéramos totalmente iguales y podría querer que algunos quisiéramos a los de nuestro mismo sexo para así obtener el equilibrio. Hay una cierta sobrepoblación por seguir este punto de vista que defiende tanto, el de la heterosexualidad. Él lo pensó bien antes de crearnos, ¿sabe?- sí, Sasuke era un ferviente creyente y cuando alguien le contradecía, era una fiera y defendía su punto de vista con uñas y garras.

- Sí, pero la biblia dice…

- ¿Cómo es posible que los aguantes siquiera?- Sasuke me miró enfadado y apuntó al grupo a su espalda con el pulgar.

- Es que…- dije débilmente, cohibido por su enojo y bajando la vista al suelo.

- Hijo mío…- dijo la señora- El ser humano se confunde y no quiere escuchar siempre la palabra correcta del Señor, la malinterpreta, pero para eso estamos nosotros; los obedientes hijos de nuestro Señor, para guiarlos por el buen camino. Los encausaremos correctamente para así crear un mundo lleno de armonía y paz.

- Esa es una bonita utopía- Sasuke se puso a mi lado- pero tendríamos que volver a nacer para que eso pase.

- Mi niño…- ya veía su sonrisa de satisfacción, con todas sus palabras adornadas de falsas esperanzas para convencernos- entiendo tu frustración. La sociedad ya te ha corrompido los pensamientos. Déjanos ayudarte, déjanos guiarte.

El niño que me entregó el panfleto se golpeó en la frente, como queriendo decir; esta señora no entiende con nada, y su padre le tiró de la oreja.

- Me gusta estar corrompido- respondió Sasuke, cortando de nuevo el monólogo de la señora- Gracias a ello me despierto cada día feliz y con ganas de vivir- me tomó de la cintura- Miren, vengo a presentarme como novio oficial de este chico- ladeó la cabeza en mi dirección- así que vienen a predicar a la casa equivocada. Les tengo que pedir, amablemente, que se retiren, por favor.

- Podemos ayudarlos y que recapaciten su error- dijo la señora en último recurso, como queriendo evitar que dos aviones choquen estando a un metro de distancia en pleno vuelo. Lucía desesperada y me causó gracia de cierta manera.

- No, gracias- me besó en frente de todos, yo abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

- No veas el pecado, hijo.-gritó el padre del menor.

- Oh, por Dios.

- Adiós.- me empujó dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta.- Así es cómo ahuyentas a un montón de papanatas religiosos.

- Gracias- boté el panfleto en el pequeño basurero junto a la puerta.- ¿Cómo es que tardaste tan poco tiempo en llegar? ¿Viniste volando?

- Aproveché que Itachi vendría en auto a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial con mi madre.

Caminamos hacia el living y tomé una leve ventaja.

- Eran unos religiosos locos- dije cuando vi a mis padres conversando. Sasuke se asomó.

- Buenas tardes.- dijo Sasuke como si nada, lleno de confianza y sin rastros de nervio alguno.

- Ah, hola Sasuke-kun. Tanto tiempo sin verte.-dijo mi padre, afable.

- Lo mismo digo- respondió Sasuke, como siempre educadamente.

- Y dime, Naruto ¿cuándo llegará el joven?- preguntó algo emocionado mi padre.

- ¿Eh?- dije yo, ¿Qué no era obvio?

Sasuke me alzó una ceja divertido por la situación cuando lo miré.

- ¿Se refieren a mí?- apuntándose con el dedo índice.

Mis padres guardaron silencio por un instante.

- Me presento- se acercó primero a mi padre y le ofreció la mano- soy Uchiha Sasuke; el novio de su hijo, Naruto.

Mi padre torpemente le estrechó la mano. No se pueden imaginar las ganas de echarme a reír en ese momento con la expresión que tenía en su cara pero lo interrpetarían como una broma pesada y esto era serio.

Desde mi lugar me tomé las manos por la espalda y me balanceaba en un vaivén lento. Los nervios se habían esfumado en cuanto mi madre sonrió y le estrechó la mano a Sasuke después de abrazarlo.

- No sabes lo aliviada que me siento- dijo sonriente- de que seas tú, Sasuke-kun. No hay nadie en quien confíe más a mi hijo que a ti.

- No sé por qué me imaginaba alguno de esos punks llenos de piercing y con el pelo de colores entrando por la puerta diciendo; hola, tío, como atarantado- dijo mi padre volviendo a recuperar el alma y relajándose en el sofá como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio y tomase un merecido descanso.

- Jajaja- reímos Sasuke y yo.

- Soy un poco más conservador y me gusta mi pelo tal y como está.

- Tomen asiento, muchachos- ofreció Kushina. Le hicimos caso- ¿Así que juntos? Quién lo diría, ¿y desde hace cuánto tiempo?

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente y se rascó la mejilla. No hablaba, se quedó callado y me molestaba esa sonrisita tonta que ponía y esa cara de indeciso. Éste no era tiempo para avergonzarse, ya había pasado la parte más difícil después de todo. Le golpeé fuerte el hombro con el puño para que reaccionara.

- Auch- sobándose adolorido- ¿Por qué haces eso, usoratonkachi?

- Me saca de quicio verte así- dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Hijo- dijo mi madre, regañándome - No lo golpees.

- El amor duele, Kushina-san- se quejó Sasuke infantilmente sobándose aún el brazo. Mi padre se rió.

- ¿Y cuánto llevan juntos?

- Dos meses- respondí yo esta vez.

- ¿Y cómo fue que terminaron… saliendo?

- Una cosa llevó a la otra. - dijo Sasuke- Es algo complicado.

- ¿Complicado?

- Bastante- le secundé.

- Entonces aquellas muchachas que fueron sus parejas para la gala…- dijo mi padre.

- Distracciones, como la del parque.- dije yo.

- No más engaños desde ahora entonces.- mi madre se puso de pie y caminó en dirección de la cocina- ¿Tienes hambre, Sasuke-kun?

- Un poco.

- Hice unas galletas de Berry ayer y quedan bastantes todavía.

- ¿En serio?- los ojos de Sasuke brillaban de la emoción.

- Vengan todos a la cocina. Serviré jugo también- mi padre la siguió

Estábamos ahora solos, sentados sobre el sofá. Lo habíamos logrado, por fin se los habíamos contado todo y no hubo objeciones, solamente aceptaciones.

- No fue tan difícil…- dijo Sasuke orgulloso de su propia capacidad para tener sus emociones controladas.- Ya relájate.

Me despisté por un segundo y sus manos ya estaban sobre mí, provocándome un ataque de cosquillas del cual no podía defenderme.

- ¡No, no, no, déjame!- gritaba entre risas y con dificultad. Sasuke no me daba tregua.

- ¿Estás tranquilo ahora?- logró ponerme de espaldas contra el sofá y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, sin ninguna posibilidad de escaparme rodando al suelo. Solo había sufrimiento y risas forzadas por las manos en mis costillas, abdomen y axilas.

- ¡Tregua, tregua, tregua! Ya estoy tranquilo- seguía sin parar de reír.

Me soltó y me dejó tomar aire tranquilamente. Con los brazos a los costados de mi cabeza lo miré sonreírme dulcemente. Me abrazó como si fuera un objeto muy preciado para él. Jamás lo había hecho y me sentía tan querido y protegido… Sonreí y lo rodeé con mis brazos por sobre su espalda.

Lo quiero, lo adoro... Lo amo, demasiado, me hace feliz, me conoce como nadie, sabe lo que se me pasa por la cabeza y sabe cómo animarme, hacerme reír y sacarme de quicio en un dos por tres. Tendrá un peculiar sentido del humor, será un tonto a veces, pero…

- Nunca cambies, Sasuke…

- Contigo no tengo necesidad alguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Cada vez menos hasta el final del cap. No diré cuánto falta hasta que llegue al último cap para tenerlasos en tensión constante.** **Kukuku**

**Reviews; bien recibidos serán como siempre**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento muchísimo el no haber actualizado en viernes como es la costumbre. Tuve unos problemas serios y recién ahora tuve la oportunidad. Espero guste el cap. Cada vez menos... ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché capítulo 10<strong>

Desperté entre los brazos de Sasuke. Me dolía toda la parte del cuerpo pegada a la cama. Eso significa que había dormido tan bien que no me había movido en toda la noche. Toqué su nariz con la punta de mis dedos. Se veía tan tierno con la nariz respingada como un cerdito…

Después de haberle confesado nuestro secreto a mis padres, estuvimos siendo entrevistados y hablamos hasta bien entrada la noche, era muy tarde para que Sasuke volviera a casa y le ofrecieron quedarse a dormir como si nada, creo que lo tomaron con naturalidad como era la costumbre y se les olvidó que éramos pareja y que podríamos hacer "cosas". Lo que no hicimos claro, ya que los dos estábamos cansados.

- Humano, cerdito, humano, cerdito- jugué un rato hasta que lo desperté- buenos días- dije cuando abrió apenas los ojos- es un hermoso día, aunque no estoy seguro, están cerradas las cortinas.

- Buenos días- se estiró para desperezarse un poco y me miró con los ojos aún hinchados por el sueño- ¿A qué jugabas con mi nariz?

- A nada, era para matar el tiempo mientras te despertabas- sonreí.

- Ah, ya veo- sonrió y bostezó- ¿Qué hora es?

- A ver…- busqué mi celular- son las diez y media. Vamos a desayunar- me levanté.

- Pasaré al baño primero.

- Está bien.

Mis padres se despertaron quince minutos después. Sasuke estaba feliz comiendo galletas de mi madre como un niño y yo me comía un sándwich y un vaso de leche tranquilamente.

Percibí unas cuantas miradas de mi padre hacia Sasuke, al igual que de mi madre. Traté de hacer que no me di cuenta pero era descarada la frecuencia con la que lo miraban. No era que me pusiera celoso ni nada por el estilo, es solo que era molesto y sospechoso al mismo tiempo. Algo pasaba por sus mentes... desearía poder leerlas.

- Solo es cosa de tiempo hasta que se acostumbren.- pensaba yo.

Sasuke se comportaba como siempre lo había hecho, preguntando a mi padre sobre su empresa con mi madre, cómo les había ido en su último proyecto y si le podían dar la receta de las galletas para que él pudiera prepararlas, en vez de su madre únicamente cuando estaba de humor. Eran un vicio increíble.

- La receta la tengo en el computador, la imprimiré cuando terminemos de desayunar.

- Muchas gracias, Kushina-san.- sonrió.

Nos vestimos y fuimos a su casa. Ya era hora de tratar de decirles la verdad a sus padres y presentarme oficialmente como su novio o por lo menos contarle que gustaba de hombres y mujeres a la par y que tenía ahora pareja estable y que era su mejor amigo.

- Ya sé. La llamaré y le diré.

- ¿Estás seguro?- dije dubitativo. Estábamos sentados en el piso dentro del vagón del metro- Es mejor contarle frente a frente.

- En ese caso le diré que… Que soy bisexual y que estoy de pareja con alguien estable esta vez…- me miró- Te podría presentar otro día en mi familia- miró hacia el techo y cerró los ojos para calmarse entre suspiros de desesperación- esto es demasiada presión.

- ¿Estás… nervioso?-pregunté divertido y tapándome la boca con una mano, reprimiendo una risa.

- Más que la mierda- dijo rápido.

Le tomé la mano, hablaba en serio.

- No lo estés. Recuerda la confianza que despedías cuando llegaste a casa ayer y le contamos todo a mis padres. Estabas más confiado que los tres juntos.

- Eso es distinto- me miró y apretó mi mano- tus padres son lejos más comprensivos que la conservadora de mi madre. Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando le mencioné el caso hipotético de si estuviese con un hombre…

- Pero tu madre se ve como una persona tan dulce…

- Las apariencias engañan. Mi madre es la prueba de ello, querido.

- ¿Y pretendes que yo esté presente en tu confesión?

- ¿Estás loco? Con lo perceptiva que es esa mujer, si estás en la misma habitación…- sacudió la cabeza de los escalofríos- sería muy obvio. Hay que ir lento con ella. Le diré que te invité a casa a pasar el rato; a jugar con la consola el juego que odia porque gritamos demasiadas groserías que prefería no haber conocido. Trataré de crear el ambiente cuando esté sola, lo haré parecer casual y le diré.

Puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

- Pase lo que pase, siempre te recordaré como el valiente y estratégico hombre que eres.

- Gracias- dijo sarcásticamente. Lo abracé cariñosamente.

- Era broma. Tienes que relajarte o no resultará.

No me dijo nada, permaneció callado el resto del camino pero dejó abrazarlo hasta que el conductor del tren indicaba la última parada y que todos los pasajeros hicieran el favor de bajar y no dejar pertenencias dentro del vagón.

Una vez llegados a las puertas de su casa…

- Temo por mi vida en estos momentos…

- ¿Por tu madre?-Sasuke asintió - Todo saldrá bien- no me cansaba de repetirlo.- Si no te sientes listo para decirle hoy, entonces otro día será. Primero importa cómo tú te sientes, después de todo, son tus decisiones y es tu vida.

- Ahh…- suspiró profundamente- Está bien- me besó la mejilla y me susurró un gracias antes de abrir la puerta con las llaves de su bolsillo.- Ya llegué.-dijo en voz alta.

- Ah, ¿eres tú, Sasuke?- una voz de mujer se escuchó algo lejana.

- Sí.

- Estoy en la cocina. EL almuerzo pronto estará listo.

- Vino Naruto conmigo, ¿puede quedarse a comer?

- Claro, no hay problema.

- Vamos a mi habitación antes de que me arrepienta- me dijo Sasuke.

- Relájate, hombre-le dije yo masajeándole los hombres para la tensión- Vaya, sí que estás tenso.

Jugamos L4D y estuvimos gritándole bastante a la pantalla cuando se nos lanzaban encima los zombies o no teníamos carga, etc. Por suerte la puerta estaba cerrada y me cercioré de ponerle seguro.

Sasuke siempre fue quien tomaba la iniciativa entre los dos, y yo no quería que esto se volviese rutina. Verlo de perfil, con el ceño fruncido y concentrado, fueron motivos suficientes para moverme a besar su cuello, a pasear mi lengua por su piel y colar una de mis manos debajo de su polera. Sus gemidos eran melodiosos y me causó gracia que apenas lo empezara a tocar, una horda de zombies lo mató en cosa de segundos.

Dejó el control tirado y me puse tras él, de manera que quedase entre mis piernas. Seguí con mi mano bajo su polera, acariciando su vientre y pellizcando uno de sus pezones, y con la otra mano me dediqué a jugar con la parte inferior de su cuerpo; sus piernas y no me dirigí a la parte obvia sólo porque quería torturarlo un poco.

Sasuke ladeó su cabeza y yo devoré su boca como si fuera la primera vez, con las mismas ansias, con el mismo desenfreno. Cada vez que lo besaba, recordaba cuando hasta hace un par de meses me moría por saber a qué sabría, cómo se sentiría tocarlo, escucharlo perder el aliento con mis caricias y ver su rostro cuando llegase al clímax.

Se comenzó a sentir una música estridente de la casa de al lado. Era AC/DC, Highway to hell.

- Ahh…- gemía Sasuke- Naruto…ahh… la puerta…

- Ya la cerré- le susurré juguetón- nadie sabrá ni verá nada…- no podía contener mi propia impaciencia- Más que tú y yo- mi mano ya estaba dentro de sus pantalones.

En serio que el sexo, sobre todo con la persona que tanto amas, era adictivo. Escucharlo y escucharte a la misma vez era una razón más para ponerte a mil.

Logré doblegar su voluntad y bajé de sus pantalones para estar más cómodo. Lo puse en cuatro y me recostaba sobre su espalda, así podía sentir su aroma y escucharlo mejor.

Respiraba cada vez más rápido, así que aceleré los movimientos de mi mano.

- Ahh… ¡Ahh!- era el exquisito sonido proveniente de su boca- No puedo más…

Se vino en un profundo gemido, arcando la espalda y tensando todos los músculos de su espalda. Respiraba agitadamente, lo sentía desde atrás, con mi oído sobre su espalda. La música de al lado seguía igual de estridente y si no fuera por mi oído sobre él, no hubiese sido capaz de escucharle nada.

- A la próxima… te haré gritar por una semana… Mi madre está tocando la puerta…- me besó y se arregló un poco la ropa. Yo tenía una erección del tamaño del Everest así que me cubrí con la ayuda de un cojín e inicié una nueva partida para disimular que seguíamos jugando.

La música seguía a un tema igual de estridente en la fuerza del rock pero no pude reconocer el tema esta vez, Sasuke abrió la puerta.

- Sasuke, ¿podrías bajar la música? Mis tímpanos están a punto de explotar.

- Mamá estábamos insultando con el juego pero no pusimos música.- dijo serio.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que suena tan fuerte?

- Son los nuevos vecinos.

- Ay, ¿hasta cuándo van a hacer eso?- se retiró- la comida está lista, bajen ahora.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Te dije que no tengo problemas renales, Mikoto- respondía por enésima vez Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke.

- Pero vas más de cinco veces al baño por las noches, eso no es normal.-se quejaba ella comiendo como si nada.

- Mamá, hay cosas más interesantes de las que hablar en la mesa, ¿sabes?- dijo Sasuke con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como de tu complejo manipulador.

- ¿Yo?-poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- ¿Manipuladora? Jamás.

- Por favor- dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke- Cuando salimos a alguna celebración familiar te aseguras de saber quiénes irán, de ahí preparas la ropa de cada uno con días de anticipación, escribes lo que tenemos qué hablar y con quiénes, y no me hagas hablar de cuando te pones a contar los granos de arroz para cuando vienen las visitas- se apoyó sobre la mesa- además tienes tantas restricciones que entre un claustro y esta casa no hay diferencia alguna- miró a los ojos de su madre, desafiante. Yo olía algo malo avecinarse y el inicio de la pelea verbal entre madre e hijo la veía próxima- Manipulas todo; cómo comer, vestir, hablar, con quién puedo o no estar… Hasta lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, como si no supiera las consecuencias- se dijo para sí esta última frase, lo oí pues estaba a su lado sentado.

- Hijo… me decepciona que pienses así de mí. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Tengo miedo de que no seas derecho en tu vida, de que te juntes con gente que no es la correcta… Solo estoy tratando de ser la mejor madre para ti.

- Mamá… Yo sé que si fumo me afectará hasta cierto punto los pulmones y podría morir, yo sé qué podría pasarme si mis amistades no son las correctas. No dejo que me influencien. No tengo diez años. Visto como quiero porque sé cuando algo no me luce bien y no me gusta. Me conozco mejor que nadie, y es la última vez que te lo diré; deja de entrometerte en mi vida.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu madre?

- Mikoto…

- ¡Cállate, Fugaku!- gritándole y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su hijo- ¡Eres mi hijo y sé lo que te hace mejor persona!

- Por fortuna que he ignorado lo que me sugieres y obligas-golpeando la mesa con el puño y frunciendo el ceño- Si hubiese escuchado la mitad de tus "sugerencias", sería prácticamente un monje, no tendría vida social, sería un tímido ratón de biblioteca antisocial e infeliz.

- Entonces… ¿eres feliz trayendo a todas esas prostitutas a casa a las cuales llamabas novias? Porque para mí no eran más que mujerzuelas…

- Eso es harina de otro costal. No lo hice para molestarte.

- Entonces, ¿por qué?

- He tenido problemas…

- ¿Y los solucionas con mujeres?

- Ahh-suspirando- Sí, mamá, soluciono esos problemas con mujeres- respondió sarcásticamente ante el comentario.

- Iré al baño- me levanté de mi silla- Con permiso- salí lo más rápido que pude de allí. Me quedé a escuchar a la vuelta del pasillo.

- Me decepcionas, Sasuke- mirándolo con desaprobación y empleando ese tono que tanto odiaba Sasuke en su madre; aquel en que se daba por sentado que todo lo que solamente ella decía era correcto- ¿Qué vendrá después para solucionar tus problemas? ¿Todo lo que te he prohibido hasta ahora? ¿Drogas, alcohol? ¡No me hagas reír, no puedes ser tan infantil!- dijo con sarcasmo. Sasuke guardó silencio.

- Qué pena que no puedas ver las cosas como yo- se levantó de su silla- Debes aprender a aceptarme tal y como soy, madre. Me retiro, con su permiso.

Corrí lo más silenciosamente que pude hacia la escalera y entré al baño. Los pasos de Sasuke se dirigieron hacia donde estaba y golpeó la puerta.

-Naruto…- hizo una breve pausa- ¿puedo entrar? - su tono de voz carecía de cualquier emoción.

- Amm- dije nervioso. Le abrí la puerta y él entró, cerró la puerta y me abrazó fuerte, hundiendo la cabeza en mi hombro- Sasuke, ¿qué pasa?

- Sólo abrázame…- me rogó susurrando- Por favor…- torpemente correspondí a su petición. Estaba temblando. Se veía tan vulnerable…

Mi hombro se humedeció. Sasuke… En verdad no podía creer que lo estaba viendo llorar por segunda vez, era tan silencioso… Si no fuera por la humedad que sentía en mi hombro, no me hubiera dado cuenta.

- Es esta una de las razones por las que no quisiera contarle nada a esa mujer… Es capaz hasta de echarme de la casa…

- No puedes estar hablando en serio…- dije preocupado.

- La conozco mejor que tú, Naruto.

Estuvimos largo rato en el baño. Lo consolé lo más que pude, a mi modo, claro; guardando silencio y dejando que se descargara cuanto tenía guardado dentro. Cuando se cansó de llorar se enjuagó el rostro y se limpió la nariz.

- Tus ojos te delatan… tan rojos…- le dije cuando me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

- Trataré de que nadie me vea hasta mañana.

Lo besé en la mejilla, con cariño, con dulzura, brindándole apoyo. Verlo tan vulnerable no me gustaba, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verlo sereno, fuerte, decidido y agresivo… Si hasta él tenía sus momentos de debilidad y me tenía la suficiente confianza para dejarme verlo en un momento casi. Debo acostumbrarme más a ver a Sasuke como alguien que también es capaz de flaquear y soltar sus emociones.

Su cara estaba algo helada y sus manos temblaban sobre mis caderas cuando me abrazó nuevamente.

- Gracias, Naruto…- me dijo por lo bajo.

Mi encrucijada por conocer mejor los sentimientos de Sasuke seguía atascada. Quería amarme y yo lo dejaba porque ya estaba conquistado pero él… ¿cuánto le tomaba a alguien enamorarse obligadamente?... sonaba tan egoísta y cínico cuando lo pensaba así… Además, qué apostaba a que era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y de hecho, tenía sexo con él.

- Sasuke, ¿quieres otro masaje?- le dije en tono juguetón para que se animara.

Podía tratar de seducirlo, que me quisiera; le daría un empujón, después de todo si se enamoraba de mí, sería lo mejor que podría pasarme… Es lo más cínico que he dicho en mi vida, pero ¿quién decidió darle una oportunidad? Estaba bastante grandecito para saber lo que es bueno y lo que es malo. Nadie llora fingidamente, nadie llora por capricho… Nadie.

Abrí la ventana de la habitación y una brisa fresca entró en segundos. La temperatura afuera era agradable, como los atardeceres; ni muy caliente ni muy frío.

- Sasuke… Te volviste a tensar.

- Es natural- puso su cara contra la almohada.

Había que subirle el ánimo de cualquier manera. Con el codo empecé a presionar por la zona intercostal y no tardó en comenzar a tiritar en poco tiempo y a reír. No me detuve sino hasta que gritaba entre risas como yo lo hacía ayer.

- ¡Para, me rindo, me rindo! - tratando de escapar pero me senté sobre él para que siguiera sufriendo mi ataque - ¡No, no, no, Naruto, basta, jajajaja!

Me detuve y lo dejé respirar en paz. Sonreí socarronamente, satisfecho por mi acción y le di un rápido beso en el cuello para después quitarme de encima suyo, quedando arrodillado al borde de la cama y apoyado sobre mis brazos.

- Tensión eliminada.

- Gracias- me sonrió y yo me sonrojé levemente. Se volvió a recostar y me tomó de la mano. Tiró de ella hasta acercarme lo suficiente y abrazarme con ambos brazos cariñosamente, en silencio.

Mikoto no apareció ni su padre tampoco en lo que restaba de noche.

- Naruto, ¿tienes hambre?- escuché en mi oído suavemente.

- Un poco.

- Por el silencio supongo que mis padres salieron. Bajemos a comer algo- se separó de mí.

Efectivamente no había nadie cuando bajamos las escaleras y entramos en la cocina. Solo estábamos nosotros.

- Ni siquiera avisaron- Sasuke sacó su celular- Me dejaron un mensaje…

- ¿Qué dice?

- Que vuelven tarde y que no los esperemos a comer… "hay lechuga fresca y lavada en el refrigerador para hacer ensalada y un poco de berro con tomates. En el freezer hay unas hamburguesas. No coman muy tarde. Papá" Como siempre se preocupa lo justo y necesario. ¿Por qué mi madre no puede aprender de él?

- Orgullo supongo. No querrá aceptar que es inferior en un ámbito que ella debería dominar. -alcé los hombros- sentido común.

- Cierto- guardando su celular- Cocinemos, mejor. ¿Preparo las hamburguesas y tú la ensalada?

- Bueno.

"Plan de conquista", se me cruzó por la cabeza. Preparé una ensalada con un aderezo ligero de yogurt, limón, algo de eneldo, sal y pizca de pimienta. Sasuke seguía abocado a la tarea de calentar la sartén y despegar las hamburguesas que venían pegadas en la caja. Reí con su expresión; haciendo un gran esfuerzo por despegarlas con un cuchillo.

- Ten cuidado, no queremos que te desangres por unas hamburguesas…

- Tendré el cuidado debido- dijo serio, sin despegar la vista de la abertura pequeña que había en las carnes congeladas.

Preparé la mesa porque ya no tenía nada más práctico que hacer y serví algo de jugo. Volteé a mirarlo. La sartén seguía calentándose y las hamburguesas chirriaban sobre ella. Las cubrió con una tapa y bajó al fuego al mínimo para que se cocinaras bien y no se quemaran.

- Sasuke- lo llamé y me miró. Yo estaba sentado junto a la mesa y él no despegaba el ojo de la comida para que se preparara bien.

- ¿Qué?

Le mostré la lengua en modo de burla para molestarlo solamente y me devolvió el gesto para volver a mirar la sartén. Esbocé una sonrisa. Lo quería para mí, para siempre, nadie más lo tendría porque no lo dejaría ir nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimos besos a mis queridos lectores. Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura del día de hoy. Reviews: jamás me molestarán.^^<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Alguna clase de fuerza divina quiere impedirme el actualizar a tiempo... me he dado cuenta de eso, pero bueno, éste será el penúltimo capítulo. Al fin esto está llegando a un final. Disfruten de la lectura ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché 11<strong>

La felicidad duró poco; corté con Sasuke. Por más que tratase, no pudo enamorarse como quería.

Mis padres parecían aliviados con la ruptura. Claro, después de todo no tendrían que soportar más a la pareja gay de su hijo, ni verlos más besarse en medio de la sala. (Mi modo sarcástico se elevó por las nubes y mi aguante se fue a la basura). La más mínima provocación y estallaba. Mis padres notaron en mi depresión un pesimismo y falta de luz que hacía brillar mi sonrisa tras los primeros días (mi madre dijo esto) y mintieron por mí en las llamadas telefónicas del teléfono fijo cuando apagué mi celular y las visitas que no quería ver ni en sueños. Quería evitar cualquier clase de violencia lo más que pudiese. Nadie merecía mi odio, tampoco Sasuke aunque no sabría exactamente lo que haría si es que lo veía de nuevo.

Trato de no pensar en él, salgo para despejarme y no voy a fiestas ya que siempre me acordaré de esa desagradable escena grabada en mi mente.

Fui a un café cerca de mi casa. Me serví un capuccino vainilla y un par de galletas de Berry… No sé cómo pero aprendí a quererlas.

Aprovechando que estaba libre por las vacaciones y más accesible a que alguien me encontrara en casa cuando mis padres salieran a trabajar, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo. Me mantenía la mente ocupada, fingía sonrisas agradables, pensaba en dónde dejar la carga pesada que llegaba en las mañanas y a fin de mes retiraba la paga y me compraba algo que quisiera (dentro del presupuesto).

Me llegó una beca para ir a estudiar a Italia debido a mi excelente puntaje en la prueba de aptitud académica. La acepté y mis padres se negaron al principio, les eché en cara que había cumplido dieciocho años y que era mi sueño y futuro. Tan pronto terminaron las vacaciones fui al aeropuerto para tomar un avión sin retorno y sabría que no me arrepentiría.

El avión se retrasó un tanto. A pesar de estar en pleno verano, moría de frío, afuera solo había tan solo once grados y donde iba estaban en pleno invierno. Qué conveniente, se enfriarían algo todas aquellas emociones que no me han dejado descansar por más de tres meses.

- Pasajeros del vuelo 182 con destino Estados Unidos unidos, favor de acercarse a la puerta 12, por favor- tenía que hacer escala en EEUU y una vez allí podría tomar el avión directo a Roma.

- Adiós- dije hacia muchas cosas y mucha gente. Me levanté de mi silla y cargué mi bolso al hombro.

Era temprano; las ocho de la mañana y aún no había desayunado. Compré un pequeño snack que me devoré en segundos y entregué mi boleto en la puerta. Pronto todo terminaría, junto con mis dolores de cabeza, me podría distraer con el nuevo idioma, la nueva gente y la universidad. Sería el inicio de un largo final.

Ya sólo faltaban unos cuantos pasos más y su voz… Retumbaba dentro de mi cerebro y cada noche noche me despertaba, recordando sus caricias, sus palabras vacías y sus besos… los besos que me volvían más que loco y provocaron que dejase de caminar, mirando hacia atrás.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Espera!- gritaba tras unas vallas de contención antes de pasar por el detector de metales.

- ¡Joven!-gritaba el guardia- ¡No puede pasar!- se le escapó de las manos, literalmente. Sasuke de un fuerte manotazo apartó la mano de su hombro y saltó la barra de contención, corriendo desesperado hacia mí.

Lo miraba. Lucía urgido y cuando llegó cerca de mí pude apreciar de sus ojeras; tal vez noches interminables sin poder dormir. Estaba más delgado por su cara que lucía muchísimo más delgada que tres meses atrás. Una imagen deplorable pero no lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerme correr a sus brazos y perdonarle.

Los guardias lograron alcanzarlo a dos metros de donde yo estaba. Me acomodé el bolso sobre el hombro y lo miré serio. La última vez que lo había visto fue hace tres meses, como antes expliqué… Y lo dejé inconciente. Sigo sintiéndome mal por el estado en que lo dejé pero se lo merecía. No quería volver a verlo, no intercambiaría palabras siquiera. Alcé la mano en señal de adiós y seguí mi camino.

- No mires hacia atrás, no mires hacia atrás…- me repetía una y otra vez con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Si miraba atrás, entonces, tal vez, rozaría la idea del perdón imperdonable y perdería la oportunidad de subirme al avión. Ahora como primera y única prioridad era yo, mi futuro y el dinero. En último lugar el amor, si es que no se pudiese poner en un rango más bajo.

No puedo darme el lujo de retroceder; solo tenía que cruzar esa puerta y sus gritos me destrozaban por dentro. Tuve que ponerme los audífonos y subí el volumen hasta borrar su voz de mi cabeza. Metallica siempre me ayudaba en estas situaciones.

- No me arrepentiré.

- ¡Naruto!- me tomó por el hombro y me quitó los audífonos de un manotazo. Sasuke era muy persistente y yo, un hombre con el corazón roto- ¡Déjame hablar y que te explique! Por favor, no te vayas.

No le dije nada, su roce me hizo hervir la sangre, mis músculos se tensaron, apreté fuertemente mis dientes y mi rostro se desfiguró por completo. Perdí mi cordura y esas asquerosas frases e imágenes que me hicieron dejarlo la otra vez, volvieron como si se estuviera repitiendo aquella maldita noche. Lo vi a los ojos, su mirada me suplicaba por un minuto de mi tiempo para hablar, ¿y explicar qué? Los guardias ya venían a buscarlo a toda velocidad. Me miró y no retuve mis enormes ganas de golpearlo en el rostro con todas mis fuerzas. Lo volví a dejar inconciente en el piso.

- Bastardo…- dije serio y seguí caminando hasta el avión.

- Joven, ¿lo conoce?- me preguntó un guardia mientras otro levantaba a Sasuke del piso- ¿o debo arrestarlo?

- No, no es un criminal ni nada. Es un amigo- me fui.

Muy difícil tarea el dejarlo nuevamente tirado. No volteé, aunque quise hacerlo más de diez veces antes de girar en el último pasillo antes de llegar a la plataforma de abordaje, donde una azafata me recibió. Recordé su rostro sereno al dormir; esa cara perfecta y lisa como si hubiese sido retocada muchas veces antes de ser lanzada al mundo. Debiera de tener la misma expresión serena, solo que ahora tendría mi puño marcado en su cara.

Tomé asiento en mi lugar correspondiente. El lugar junto a mí estaba vacío. Costó conseguir la ventana pero quien persevera consigue.

Con mi bolso sobre la gaveta de mi cabeza y el asiento junto a mí vacío, me acomodé mirando por la ventana y llorando de rabia. Tapé mi rostro con la otra mano y apreté los dientes con fuerza, tratando con todo mi ser por dejar de sollozar y que cesaran los gemidos de dolor y las arcadas de quien no lloraba tan seguido… y para dejar de sacudirme en el asiento y llamar la atención de los otros pasajeros.

- ¿Necesita unos pañuelos desechables, joven? - una amable azafata me ofreció un paquete y se lo agradecí. Se fue dedicándome una leve sonrisa de compasión.

Estaba huyendo de mis problemas. No me quedaba otra… Había terminado y muerto una gran fantasía y ahora estaba persiguiendo otra para olvidar a la primera que no era más que un espejismo. Pensaba que no podría haber algo mejor en el mundo que estar enamorado y recibí una gran bofetada a cambio…

Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido.

Tres meses atrás… Iba caminando por la calle de noche, solo yo. No quise llamar a Sasuke porque no tenía ganas, quería estar solo. Era uno de los momentos en los que sueles estar con tu modo filosófico activado y empiezas a pensar mierdas que no sirven para nada. Pensaba en lo complicado que era para el ser humano enamorarse y tener sentimientos siendo que los animales fornicaban por necesidad y sería… Los sentimientos te confunden, la insatisfacción te lleva a engañar, ocurre la violencia del descubrimiento por parte de al que le pusieron los cuernos, los celos, la traición y los vicios que provoca el no entenderte con quien amas. A la larga los sentimientos son un desperdicio para mí, o por lo menos en ese instante en el que pensaba esa clase de porquerías… Necesitaba un porro fuerte para dejar para dejar de calentarme la cabeza. La presencia de Hinata era buena en momentos como éste.

Después de llegar a estas conclusiones fue cuando vi a Sasuke caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y algo apresurado en su andar. Me aseguré de verlo. Iba en línea recta, o sea que no estaba borracho y no se acercaba a las cosas brillantes por lo que; no estaba drogado. Estaba en sus cabales y por eso fue que me extrañó verlo entrar a un Strip club. Raro. No le dije nada pero sospeché algo. Sentía que algo no estaba bien, así que con lo confiado que era, lo seguí. Evité estar bajo la mirada de las que trabajaban allí y Sasuke se fue directo donde una mujer de un muy buen físico quien vestía falda escolar ridículamente corta, tal ves unos cinco años mayor que ambos, cabellera larga negra, maquillaje exagerado, labios rojos y largas pestañas postizas. Bastante insinuante se le acercó ella a él y lo besó de una manera que me provocó repulsión. Al principio pensaba que le estaba comiendo la cara pero no, era un beso y a Sasuke pareció no molestarle el contacto. No la apartó. Se me revolvía el estómago.

Fueron tomados de la mano a una habitación en un pasillo oscuro y tenía que saber quién cresta era ella. Ni la mejor explicación podría salvar de ésta al maldito de Sasuke, por más arrepentido que estuviera después de que lo pillase infraganti, con las manos en la masa.

La música fuerte del lugar no me impidió el oír los descomunales gemidos de la mujer dentro. La luz proveniente de abajo de la puerta era débil así que entreabrí con la esperanza de no ser visto… y los vi; a ella sin ropa, apoyada contra la parte trasera de un sofá y a Sasuke con la camisa abierta y atacándola por detrás salvajemente.

Un punto más más para quererlo despedazar. Iba a entrar y lo siguiente que oí de su boca… Provocó que terminara donde estoy ahora; viajando hacia Roma después de dejarlo inconciente por segunda vez.

- Ahh, cómo extrañaba esta humedad… estos gemidos- se inclinó y agarró uno de los senos de la mujer con la mano- estas delicias…

- Has estado con lo prohibido, cariño… ahh…- gemía la mujer- Esto siempre será lo mejor para ti.

- Tienes toda la razón… ahh… el trasero de un hombre no se compara al de una mujer… Lo que me estaba perdiendo…

¿Qué era lo peor de todo? ¿El que estuviera teniendo sexo con una mujer, el que dijera todas esas palabras hirientes después de las innumerables veces en las que me tomaba por sorpresa y con tanta delicadeza y decisión, o el hecho de que todo esto lo decía sin estar bajo el efecto de alcohol o droga corriendo por sus venas? Todo cuanto decía lo decía en sus cabales, conciente, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo. El muy bastardo… ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacerme tal cosa después de tratar tan intensamente de conquistarme, de ilusionarme, de repetirme al oído innumerables frases de cariño y amor y casi romper lazos con su propia madre para estar conmigo! Esto no tenía nombre, mis manos sudaban, me empezó a doler la cabeza y sólo quería hacer una cosa por jugar conmigo nuevamente cuando se lo había advertido; golpearlo, sacarle la madre, comerme sus intestinos y arrancarle el corazón.

Abrí la puerta de una patada, Sasuke se descolocó cuando me vio y no le di tiempo de decirme nada. Despegué a esa perra de su humanidad y lo golpeé tan fuerte que dio contra la pared (que estaba como a medio metro de él) y quedó inconciente en el piso, con un hilillo de sangre corriéndole por el labio inferior roto.

¿Para qué golpearlo más si no se acordaría por el estado en el que estaba ahora? Salí de ahí y le escupí a esa puta que me miraba desafiante. Sus manos temblaban. Mi mano ardía por haber usado mucha fuerza y mis lágrimas me empapaban las mejillas sin detenerse hasta que llegué a casa. Estaba dolido, triste y despechado. Sabía a lo que me atenía cuando lo acepté a entrar en mi vida y auto conquistarse, que se enamorara de mí. Después de todo, la mayor parte del tiempo la había pasado penetrando vaginas y no culos masculinos, ¿qué me hizo pensar que le agradaría el cambio? Era el primer hombre en su vida sexual pero eso no quitaba el fuerte peso de sus palabras, las cuales me convencieron fervientemente de darle esa maldita oportunidad. ¡No me hubiese molestado en comprarle el maldito libro en primer lugar! ¡Esto me pasa por ser buen amigo! ¡Me cavé mi propia tumba!... ¡Si hasta había sido capaz de llorar el muy bastardo y ahora lo encontraba diciendo esas cosas a una puta cualquiera con la quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo! ¡¿Qué mierda había hecho mal? Mi cariño y amor siempre se mantuvieron intactos, mis tácticas para mantenerlo desprevenido lo seguían sorprendiendo y esos gemidos que le sacaba no eran fingidos, ¿entonces qué? ¡¿Qué?

Mi madre se alarmó de verme llorando cuando entré a casa. La abracé con fuerza, humedeciendo su vestido de verano.

- ¡No lo dejes entrar nunca, mamá!- grité desesperado.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó confundida.

- ¡Sasuke!

- ¡¿Qué te hizo?

No le respondí, lloré y lloré abrazándola en todo momento. Era increíble que no me hubiese deshidratado y que el vestido de mi madre resistiera y retuviera tantas lágrimas. Me dieron unos calmantes fuertes para que descansara porque no tenía sueño. La pena, rabia e impotencia eran inmensas.

Al día siguiente mi teléfono no dejó de sonar, ni de llegarme mensajes de voz y de texto. El teléfono de la casa me comenzaba a poner nervioso y mi padre lo desconectó y yo apagué mi celular, mis padres hicieron lo mismo con los suyos. Era sábado así que no habría inconveniente.

- Hijo, si quieres podemos sacarte de aquí y adelantar las vacaciones, no nos molesta- dijo mi padre cuando desayunábamos. Yo hablaba menos, la verdad no lo hacía. Me limitaba a asentir y a negar con la cabeza.

La propuesta me agradó y me tentó. Fuimos al bosque, donde no sentiría bulla y podría escalar para no pensar en nada más que subir lo más alto que pudiera. Estuve ahí cerca de un mes, cuando volví las llamadas continuaron y las visitas también.

El avión comenzaba a hacer ruido. Me puse mis audífonos de nuevo, sonaba una canción de Adele llamada Someone like you. La dejé sonar y si no hubiera sido porque busqué la traducción en Internet hace un tiempo, no me hubiese puesto a llorar como niña.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you, too._

Maldición.

Me quedé dormido oyendo ese único tema.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos la próxima semana ^^ besos<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**El último capítulo al fin ha llegado... Espero que agrade a todos el final y no decepcione (y si lo llegase a hacer, que no sea tanto ) aunque bueno, todos tenemos diferentes gustos, ¿no? A leer entonces.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché 12<strong>

- Favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. En los siguientes minutos estaremos pasando por una pequeña turbulencia. Please fasten your seatbelts…

Desperté con la dulce voz propia de la mayoría de las azafatas hablando en inglés. Habíamos llegado a Estados Unidos y tendría que esperar al siguiente vuelo que me llevaría directo a Roma. No tenía apuro alguno ahora, estaba fuera de mi país. Faltaban cuatro horas para mi otro vuelo y tenía hambre. Buscaría un buen lugar donde comer y compraría algún libro para leer en el viaje que sería más largo que el primero.

Me entretuve alrededor de una hora cuando entré a la librería, había demasiadas cosas que me interesaban y compré como unos cuatro libros de ciencia ficción y otro de misterios y horror. Mi estómago no me daba tregua y sonaba desquiciadamente

- ¡Naruto!- escuché de pronto.

- ¿Sasuke?- dije para mí.

En carne y hueso, corriendo entre la masa de gente recobró el aire frente a mí. Tenía el ojo un tanto colorado, tal vez en dos horas más estaría morado. Yo estaba tan choqueado por verlo que se me había olvidado enfadarme de nuevo y golpearle. No sé cómo es que acepté que me invitara a comer en un restaurante que estaba dentro del aeropuerto.

Comí en silencio, no estaba enojado ni nada de eso, estaba confundido y no sabía qué decir en una situación como ésta. Él trataba algo avergonzado de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para empezar. Yo era paciente, todavía tenía tres horas y media hasta que pudiera marcharme, porque mi idea de Roma seguía intacta. Me sentía incómodo a su lado, mirando ese rostro que ya no era el de mi mejor amigo ni el más grande amor de mi corta vida. Esperaba alguna razón que me diera Sasuke para perdonarle por lo menos, no sabía si sería lo suficientemente buena para dejar pasar esto. Aunque esa razón era inexistente.

- ¿Y bien?- le insté, llevándome un buen bocado de lasaña a la boca.

- Está bien… Todo partió cuando conocí a esa mujer por una mala suerte…- nunca me miró a los ojos, a mí me daba lo mismo- Estaba caminando a casa y se me había hecho tarde porque había ido a la casa de mi primo Tobi. Se me insinuó en un callejón y pasé de ella, me daba asco y fue cuando alguien me tapó la boca y la nariz con un paño. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, el olor del cloroformo actuó rápidamente.

- ¿Conoces el olor del cloroformo?

- Es lo único que pudo causarme el desmayo instantáneo. Cuando me desperté, sentía mucho movimiento y algo de calor en la parte baja… La tipa ésa me estaba violando y yo estaba amarrado sin poder escapar. Cuando terminó yo no podía sentirme más asqueroso. Ahora no quiero estar con nadie más que no sea contigo, Naruto, y esa puta me dijo que desde hace un buen tiempo me tenía el ojo puesto y me quería. Obviamente no está bien de la cabeza… Ahh- suspiró bajando la mirada aún más avergonzado- Me amenazó con que si no iba donde ella al día siguiente en la noche y teníamos sexo… - subió la mirada- te lastimaría. Me dijo que no soportaba que alguien como yo… se desperdiciara con otro hombre. Te tenía vigilado y con una sola llamada… Podría incluso matarte.- se agarró el rostro entre las manos- Tenía miedo, Naruto, tienes que creerme y entender. Traté de pensar en algo que hacer pero no soy la mente más inteligente. Fui donde ella al día siguiente y fue ahí cuando me descubriste… Me siento muy avergonzado por todo…

- Y ni siquiera me llamaste- le dije serio.

- Estaba demasiado asustado y sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿crees que pensé en meterte en este lío? Jamás. Calmaría a esta loca para que creyera que en verdad estaba disfrutando el estar con ella y así bajaría la guardia y trataría de convencerla para que te sacara de esto. Por eso me vi obligado a decirle lo que escuchaste - me tomó una mano. No la moví- después de todo lo que pasamos y de que te hayas vuelto tan importante para mí, ¿crees que te dejaría para volver a estar con una mujer? Soy un gran idiota, lo sé, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta de que eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

- Bueno…-bajé la mirada- si hubieras abierto la boca antes, te hubiera perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo y no estaríamos aquí hablando en Estados Unidos y tú con un ojo morado.

- Pero si hubieras por lo menos contestado alguna de mis cien llamadas diarias…

- ¿Qué esperas que hiciera si después de todo estabas en el complicado proceso de enamorarte de mí? - me apoyé sobre la mesa con la mano libre que tenía, mirándole desafiante- Era natural que viéndote pensara que no lo habías logrado y te burlabas a mis espaldas.

- Pensé que finalmente te había convencido de lo que sentía por ti y que le tendrías confianza a tu pareja… - se puso de pie y me copió la acción de la mirada- y que no la estarías siguiendo cual mujer desconfiada.

- No te estaba siguiendo- dije enojado y poniéndome de pie ahora- salí a caminar porque quería, es un país libre ¿o debo pedirte permiso?

- ¿En la noche? - imitó mi tono irritado de voz.

- En la tarde hizo calor.

Atacándonos con nuestros argumentos nos acercábamos cada vez más. Estábamos peleando como solíamos hacerlo hace mucho; discutiendo como niños y echándonos todo en cara.

- ¡Eres un pendejo, actúa como adulto! - le grité enfadado.

- ¡Acepta que los dos cometimos errores, pero tú te fuiste al extremo! - me atacó.

- ¡Bien, te perdono, pero no vuelvo a casa!

- ¡Está bien por mí porque yo voy contigo! - puso su maleta sobre la mesa.

- ¡Estás loco, ¿qué harías allá?

- ¡También tengo una beca! ¡No pienso hacer el vago y tampoco abandonarte!

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- ¡Es tu culpa después de todo!

Nos besamos. Algo raro para dos personas que se estaban peleando y apunto de sacarse los sesos, pero era natural para nosotros que hiciéramos eso, primero que nada; somos buenos amigos y peleábamos bastante, y segundo; nos queríamos muchísimo. No me importó que la gente nos viera, que pensara lo que quisiera si no podía ocultar cuan feliz estaba porque todo se haya arreglado. Volvíamos a estar juntos y más encima Sasuke iría junto a mí a Roma. Por suerte.

Recuerdo cuando hace tiempo le pregunté que si tuviese que escoger entre amor o trabajo, ¿qué escogería?

- Pensando fríamente; escojo el trabajo. Nadie vive del amor y quisiera tener algo que ofrecerte- me sonrió- Te mereces lo mejor y para eso hay que esforzarse mucho.

Después de todo, fue gracias a alguna clase de fuerza divina que le hubiesen entregado aquella beca en Roma a Sasuke, de otra manera nos habríamos separado.

- Sasuke… - le dije cuando me separé- Si la beca hubiese sido para otro país…

- Aún así habría venido a explicarte todo. No podías odiarme por culpa de un malentendido.

- ¿Y qué pasó con la puta?

- Contraté, gracias a mi padre, a un detective privado para que la investigara a ella y a sus secuaces. Presenté las pruebas con la policía. Está presa ahora.

- ¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

- Ah, me armé de muchísimo valor y se lo dije cuando estábamos almorzando un día, me refiero a que estaba enamorado de ti. Todo pasó una semana después de la pelea contigo. Mi padre se lo tomó demasiado bien pero ella no. Peleamos un tiempo, me echó de la casa como lo había predicho y a la semana después me llamó para que volviera, que aceptaba que estuviese contigo. Me dijo "Gracias a él lograste sentar cabeza, y es tu mejor amigo Cómo no confiar en él. Perdóname, hijo, por mi reacción, es que ya sabes cómo soy…" Cuando volví a casa, me llamaron avisándome por lo de la Beca de Roma. Al principio no quise aceptarla y me enteré por terceros que irías allá. Llamé para aceptar la beca en seguida y tenía que irme al día siguiente bien temprano. Recibí una llamada ese mismo día de parte de Sakura, dijo que te estabas yendo al aeropuerto temprano. Tu vuelo salía una hora más temprano y si no me apuraba te perdería de vista, no te podría encontrar quizá nunca pues no sabría siquiera en qué universidad estarías o dónde te hospedarías y entré en pánico. Cuando te encontré no pensé en que seguirías igual de enfadado, y menos que me volverías a noquear- tocándose la marca morada del rostro- Corrí hacia ti, me golpeaste y cuando me desperté después de unos veinte minutos sobre una banca del aeropuerto… Me maldije. Fue una verdadera suerte dar contigo aquí.

- ¿Por qué estabas tan demacrado cuando te vi?

- ¿Acaso tú estarías bien si tu novio te golpea y te deja inconciente, no te contesta las llamadas y no te quiere ver la cara por más de tres meses debido a un mal entendido?

- Tienes razón.

- Naruto…- tomándome la mano.

- Dime.

- Vuelo 338 con destino a Roma, favor de abordar la puerta 28.- se escuchó por los altavoces.

- Me tengo que ir- dije apenado- ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo, Sasuke?

- En una hora más.

- Te esperaré, me verás apenas salgas del avión- me levanté y puse el bolso sobre mi hombro.

- Naruto. - te pusiste de pie y me tomaste del hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dije confuso.

- ¿Crees que vivir juntos sea una mala idea?

Lo quedé mirando incrédulo ante sus palabras, después me hice una imagen mental del futuro (muy superficial); verlo seguido, compartiendo el mismo ambiente y no lo extrañaría desesperado con cada día tortuoso que pasara… Sonreí ampliamente y me acerqué a él a besarlo, feliz, no, mucho más que eso.

- Me costará acostumbrarme a ti pero bueno…- respondí en broma.

- Qué cruel- te quejaste infantilmente- Nos vemos en Roma- me dijiste al oído dulcemente y me alejé a mi destino.

- Oye, idiota- te grité cuando estaba alejado lo suficiente. Te volteaste sobre tu silla- Te amo.

- Perderás el vuelo- apoyaste la mejilla sobre tu mano en la mesa y me sonreíste tiernamente. Hiciste un gesto con la mano para despedirte y formaste un corazón con ambas manos y yo; con cara de idiota. Volteé sobre mis talones y me fui.

¿Feliz? Irradiaba felicidad por los poros. Este simple cliché tan común terminó rompiendo esquemas, se volvió tan atípico. Creo que haré de esta historia un libro para recordar y guardar entre mis recuerdos y si es que alguien habla mal de la vida relataré que lo común resulta ser no tan malo. No hay que menospreciar las nimiedades que les ocurran, por más aburrida que sea su historia, a mí me tomó alrededor de dieciocho años para ello. Nunca es tarde. Lo común a veces resulta ser hermoso, después de todo ¿cuándo el amor ha sido aburrido para alguien que lo está viviendo?

Estudiaré mucho. Me esforzaré para que este cabezota de mi novio me diga todo sin inseguridades ni miedos. Hay que cultivar más la confianza y todo será distinto. Y claro que si volvemos a pasar por otro mal entendido, estaré dispuesto a escuchar explicaciones y perdonar, dependiendo de la excusa por supuesto, jejeje. Me despido por el momento, el avión entrará en la turbulencia acostumbrada y aterrizaré en Roma; donde los sueños comienzan para un estúpido muchacho enamorado de dieciocho años.

**Fin  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En serio que estoy orgullosísima de este fic (no es por ser egocéntrica ni nada) la escribí tan rápido y las ideas se agolpaban tan rápido dentro de mi cabeza que no podía parar de escribir ni en la noche. Eternas horas nocturnas revisando lo escrito, corrigiendo errores, cambiando diálogos hasta que finalmente me gustaran… Creo que imprimiré esto y lo guardaré junto con otros escritos que tengo como colección personal. Cliché se volvió un logro personal para mí y de verdad que estoy contenta con que haya agradado a algunos ^^ Miles de besos a los que siguieron la historia, los amo, en serio. La siguiente historia me aseguraré de que tenga final escrito como ésta y actualizaré una vez a la semana ^^<strong>

**Nos vemos en otra historia, adiós n.n**


End file.
